<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fixing takes time by ArcStories</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22824559">Fixing takes time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcStories/pseuds/ArcStories'>ArcStories</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Help [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Five Nights at Freddy's</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:40:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26,807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22824559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcStories/pseuds/ArcStories</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A work inspired by End_before_grace's "The Fix Series". Wanted to put my own spin on the whole universe she created within FNAF and will be implementing my own ideas. Consider this to be more like a shounen series as I will be implementing elements of my various influences on the characters as well as the plot. </p><p>Now, the series is set in the fourth work in the "The Fix Series", a month after Adam is taken in as the new nightguard for the Sister Location, comes a new boy. A kid named Reicht who is a ball of nervous energy, a good fighter, with a few secrets he plans to keep for himself. Suspicions arise among the crew on him, as many look for the truth behind his unusual case while also handling the problems arising from a rival Theme Park. Perhaps it might be time to expand the business and to see what dark truths will be uncovered in this spin-off series set in a different timeline with events differing from the main timeline.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bonnie/Mike Schmidt (Five Nights at Freddy's), Chica/Jeremy Fitzgerald, Foxy/The Mangle (Five Nights at Freddy's), Freddy Fazbear/Golden Freddy, Nightmare (Five Nights at Freddy's)/Nightmare Fredbear, Nightmare Bonnie/Toy Bonnie (Five Nights at Freddy's), OC/OC, Shadow Bonnie/Shadow Freddy (Five Nights at Freddy's)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Help [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Start</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/End_before_grace/gifts">End_before_grace</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/3476141">Fix me and I will Fix you</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/End_before_grace/pseuds/End_before_grace">End_before_grace</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Last chance to read End_before_grace's story which inspired this one. Please enjoy this series.</p><p>First Chapter/part of her series: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3476141/chapters/7631774</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reicht Gilbert Vic, a 17-year old brown hair boy with a tan complexion and grey eyes. He has a more lean body type, but muscle is clearly there along with white wrapping covering both arms and hands completely. The first thought many think when they see him is that of a delinquent, a slacker, a gang member, or that of an escapee criminal. He knew this and knew partly it was correct, but the truth is sometimes crueler than fiction. A truth he knew too well and wanted these 6 months to end as quickly as possible.</p><p>The houses seemed to speed past his vision, his eyes getting droopy as his father shakes him awake, firmly. </p><p>"Best not sleep, we'll be arriving soon"</p><p>A low, gruff voice followed by a cold yet understanding tone. Yes, this 44-year old man is his father. His gray hair, blue eyes, and glasses gave him a dignified look. Yet his body language while driving is that of "Keep away from me." </p><p>"When do you start working at that pizzeria son?"</p><p>"I start on Sunday night, Monday officially tho. I'll be gone for the whole night at those times."</p><p>"I see."</p><p>The place they're moving to is close to Reicht's new workplace. Freddy Fazbear's, or at least one of the locations. According to his knowledge, he'll be a night guard, but will be stationed at each of the stores to see where he works best. He might even be scheduled to work at all 4 locations. Hopefully his colleagues are nice. But right now, he just can't wait to be in his room.</p><p>-------------</p><p>Half an hour later, he pulls up in front of a house near an apartment complex. It's a convenient location as it' s near the location he's heading to on Tuesday. It's going to be ok, he knows it'll be all ok. For now, he just needs to focus on bringing his own things to his room. He starts to bring up boxes of clothes, boxes of books, boxes labeled "Spiritual", a guitar, a keyboard, a box of musical sheets, and a box of misc. things. For the next four hours, he arranges his room how he wants it. With his books in a bookshelf brought up by some movers, his guitar and keyboard in the corner of the room along with his box of music sheets, a desk underneath the window on the right side of the room with some crystals, a light, an open notebook, a music player, and a laptop. Towards the front of his room was his bed with blue bed sheets covering it, as well as a small dream catcher hanging above. </p><p>All in all, he' s proud of how his room came to be. Looking down at the watch on his wrist, he can see it's getting pretty late. He has work starting tomorrow, so it's probably time to go to sleep. </p><p>Then a knock on the front door catches his attention. Luckily his room is near the front door, more like next to the living room which rooms the front door. </p><p>"SON, GET THE *Hic* DOOR WILL YA"</p><p>The tone of his father's voice along with that hiccup tells him he has been drinking. Probably in celebration of the move. </p><p>And so, he goes to the front door to answer and see who it is. </p><p>---------------------</p><p>Adam was working a day shift at Freddy's this Sunday. A normal day of looking around for suspicious activity, looking after children, and being flirted at by Sooty and Shadow every minute. He loves his friends a lot, but god they can at least try to be subtle without feeling the need to make an overly sexual joke or pinch his ass every goddamn 5 minutes! ESPECIALLY NEAR CHILDREN!!! The brown haired 18 year old sighed, but also let out a smile because they are still fun to be around no matter what. Looking at the clock on the wall tells him that his shift is almost over with. About 30 minutes to 5 pm. Just then, Mike, a 48-year old handsome man with grey-silvery hair,  approaches him from behind and Adam jumps a bit out of fear and turns around to see his boss smiling.</p><p>"I know your shift is almost done, but I would appreciate you not daydreaming."</p><p>"Sorry Mike, just spacing out a little. Thinking about my project that I have to do tonight."</p><p>"I see, so this project wouldn't happen to have anything to do with sleeping with one of the animatronics here. Now would it?"</p><p>Welp, not like Adam can deny that now can he. </p><p>"You got me, those two just love riling me up even during work."</p><p>"I'll talk to them about possibly doing less of that. If they continue, then get used to it."</p><p>"Ugh, you know as well as I do that won't happen. And now you're telling me to tough it out."</p><p>"See, you were able to figure out a solution all on your own. You could also try talking to them yourself."</p><p>"I'll try."</p><p>Both start laughing at what their talk was about. A ridiculous subject for a ridiculous, but fun job. Checking the time, it's now 10 till the end of Adam's shift. </p><p>"Anyway, I was coming over to let you know Adam that we have a new night guard coming in tomorrow. Now you won't be the only newbie here."</p><p>A small joke-like frown grew on Adam's face.</p><p>"I've been here already for a month. Pretty sure I'm not that newbish considering I also passed the 5 nights."</p><p>"Barely"</p><p>Adam looked flustered at that comment, knowing very well that it was very true. </p><p>*Ahem*"Moving on, the new guy will be doing his first shift tomorrow night and I figured you and Jeremy can look over him here."</p><p>"Is he going to do the 5 nights?"</p><p>"Don't worry, his uncle is a friend of ours who helped us out a lot in the past. But when we told him he doesn’t have to do it, he insisted on doing the 5 nights. Or at least to the best of ability. His words, not mine.”</p><p>“Sounds like he’s cocky.”</p><p>“You’d be surprised how forced it sounded when he talked about the 5 nights. I think when I said it was tradition, he thought he had to do it in order to feel fully accepted, but I didn’t push further because he already sounded like a nervous wreck. Unfortunately though, I forgot to tell him exactly what time to meet me and I don’t want him panicking about it. So, if possible, can you swing by his house later tonight to tell him to come here on Monday at 11 pm.”<br/>
“Uh, sure? Can’t you just call him about the time?”</p><p>“He’s moving into the house next to our apartment building and figured since he’s close to your age that you can become good friends. From what I heard, he’s 17 and has already graduated high school.  Something about an early graduation program."</p><p>"Damn lucky bastard, having a semester off sounds nice."</p><p>"Yeah, it does. More hours I can schedule for you, more time to you mechanics and coding, and more sexual torture from the gang."</p><p>Just as Adam was going to retort, Shadow and Sooty appear behind him and both proceed to pinch a butt cheek each. Adam jumps a little, very red and flustered from the action as Mike, Sooty, and Shadow proceed to laugh at him. Finally, Sooty speaks up, but is obviously trying to stifle a laugh under his serious tone.</p><p>"We're sorry Adam, can't help it if an opportunity presents itself. Especially from something so appetizing."</p><p>Then Shadow joins in with Sooty.</p><p>"Yes Adam, we are very sorry. Though I think it is your fault for being so handsome and making us horny. So-"</p><p>Sooty and Shadow both grab Adam, covering his mouth. Adam, blinks once, then twice, then three times. Before trying to struggle out their grip. Though, Mike knew better with the way his pants looked.</p><p>"Alright you two, I'm giving you a 20 minute break, but nothing more. If I go to your guys room and find out that you're still at it after that time. I will freeze you both and kick Adam out the back door without his clothes. Got it? Oh, and you three will have to be on bathroom cleanup for an entire month."</p><p>All three of the young adults' faces went dark, but nodded anyway knowing this was the best they'll get. Sooty and Shadow are still on the clock unlike Adam. With that, they carried Adam to the break room, hung a "Do Not Disturb" sign on it, and locked the door just in case. </p><p>-----------------</p><p>Now Adam stood outside of Reicht's house, a little past 9 to see his new neighbor and work colleague. With a big smile on his face.</p><p>Reicht, was confused. Who is this guy at their door? Was he here to sell something? But we just moved in, how do they know already?</p><p>"My name is Adam, I'm one of the employees at Fazbear's and came to deliver some news my boss forgot to inform you of."</p><p>Reicht was immediately taken out of his thoughts once he heard Adam speaking.</p><p>"I-I'm so sorry. I didn't realize that someone would be coming. Um, would you like to come in?"</p><p>"Sure dude, I'll take you up on that."</p><p>With that, Adam takes his shoes off and enters the house. The living room wasn't set up as boxes littered the floor. However, the couch and TV were set up as Reicht's dad lays on the couch, beer cans and bottles littering the floor as he is fast asleep.</p><p>"Um, would it be alright if we go to my room? Rather not wake up my dad right now, please?"</p><p>Reicht asked, but he asked quickly and was a little bit shaky. </p><p>"No problem, long day of moving in and all that. I can see that much. But, um, think I can have a glass of water or any juice you have. I feel a bit thirsty."</p><p>"Sure, is apple juice fine with you?"</p><p>"Sounds awesome!"</p><p>Adam spoke both loud, yet quietly trying not to wake up the person on the couch.</p><p>"K, my room is the first down the hall to the right. It'll just take a min so you can wait for me there." </p><p>With that, Reicht went into the kitchen across the living room while Adam looks over at the couch and wonders how a handsome guy like Reicht has this slob for a father. He admits Reicht's father looks<br/>
like OK, but not someone of his type. He starts to head over to Reicht's room which he finds to be plain, yet interesting looking. </p><p>"Whoa."</p><p>"Something up?"</p><p>Adam jumps a bit and looks behind him to see Reicht holding two glasses of apple juice.</p><p>"Am I that easy to scare?"</p><p>"Sorry?"</p><p>"Nothing, just been a weird day is all."</p><p>Reicht hands Adam a glass of apple juice as Adam sits at the desk while Reicht sits on the bed.</p><p>"By the way, I thought you only moved in today? How is your room this good already? Took me like two days to finish mine."</p><p>"Oh, well. The desk and bookshelf was stuff we had from our old place. The bed was just a matter of building an BLIKEA bed set minus the mattress, sheets, and pillows which were from the old place. Like trust me, I'm glad we arrived early afternoon, this bed alone took me like 4 hours to make and I still feel like it's not done yet!"</p><p>"Hahaha, want me to see if you are missing anything important. I'm studying mechanical over at the Uni so I can fix it up for you."</p><p>"That would help so much, thank you!"</p><p>Reicht bows as he says which makes Adam go a bit red.</p><p>"No need to go that far, it's actually pretty embarrassing." </p><p>"Ah, sorry about that. But um, if you would please?"</p><p>With that, Adam gets to checking the bed out to see if anything is wrong. He does indeed find some mistakes such as a couple of missing screws, the boards not fully stabilized with some going underneath the metal plates, as well as a missing board. But, the bed appears to be stabilized and will probably hold. Though, he grabs some tools from his waist and gets to work on fixing them.</p><p>15 minutes later, he finishes the job taking a bit longer than intended since they had to find the missing screws and board. With that, he lays down on the bed tired with Reicht sitting at the foot of the bed.</p><p>"Welp, think the will hold now. All in all, not bad on the bed frame though."</p><p>"Thank you so much! Don't know how long the frame would've lasted if you didn't fix it."</p><p>"Hey no probs uh...Huh, you know. I completely forgot to ask. What's your name?"</p><p>"Oh, my name is Reicht. 17 and a highschool graduate."</p><p>"Well Reicht, I am Adam. 18 and currently in college for mechanical engineering. Welcome to Fazbear's Incorporated."</p><p>" Glad to be on the team."</p><p>Both shake hands as Adam pulls Reicht to lie next to him and proceeds to give him a noogie which makes Reicht very uncomfortable. Reicht quickly stands up from the bed and moves a little bit away.</p><p>"Sorry, but um. Not really comfortable with physical touch too much."</p><p>Adam sits up and looks over at Reicht with a smile.</p><p>"Hey no worries. If anything, I should be the one saying sorry for doing that to you. By the way, what time is it?"</p><p>Reicht looks at his watch to read-</p><p>"10:34 at night."</p><p>"Welp, I'd better get going. Otherwise my mom might get worried."</p><p>"I'll walk you out."</p><p>With that, the two friends start to head to the front door with Adam putting on his shoes. He goes outside, but quickly turns around to look at Reicht.</p><p>"Before I forget, be at Freddy's on Monday by 11 pm. The trial will begin at 12 so take the hour to look around the location as well as get used to the camera system. In fact, probably be there by 10 so you can also get to know the animatronics as well as any paperwork. With that, I'll see ya on Monday. Bye handsome."</p><p>With that, Adam heads back to his apartment while Reicht closes the front door and quickly rushes to his room shutting the door shut. He's completely red faced and flustered. He gives himself a quick slap on the cheek, quickly changes into nothing but PJ pants, and goes to sleep with a smile on his face. He can't wait for Monday.</p><p>----------------</p><p>Adam is now coming up the stairs when he sees Mike about to enter his apartment.</p><p>"Hey Mike."</p><p>Mike turns around to see Adam coming up. Though, he appears to have something troubling him.</p><p>"Hey Adam, something up? Did you get to talk to Reicht?"</p><p>"Yeah, uh, actually….I….wanted to talk to you about that."</p><p>"About what?"</p><p>"Do you happen to know why his arms and legs are covered in bandages?"</p><p> </p><p>Chapter One: The Start</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two: A Simple Stroll</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This has got to be one of the longest things I have ever written in my life. And god damn was it fun to write, now. I will be saying this upfront that I do not have this series entirely planned out and so will be experimenting with the themes I throw as well doing many of the important events in terms of arc. A * or me saying in the notes will clarify when a certain arc begins and a ` or me saying will indicate the end of that specific arc. Well, this is not definite and I will most likely just put it in the title or something along those lines. No chapters will ever get a summary as I want people to go into each chapter as blind as possible. With that, enjoy the series and tell me what ships you are looking forward to seeing. I do have something in mind for chapter three which I can say I have started. With that, enjoy chapter two.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was now Sunday morning, and Reicht appears to be getting ready for a stroll through town.</p>
<p>"New town, new sights, new desert joints to hit up."</p>
<p>He changed out of his PJ's into a pair of blue worn out jeans, a white shirt with a "R" in graffiti, a nice black vest, some glasses with rose gold frames, and a pair of black and blue sneakers. He kept his brown hair a mess still preferring it that way.</p>
<p>"Hmm, I think Dad took the car to work today. *Sighs* Guess I'll take the bus into town."</p>
<p>With that, he grabs a black wallet, his phone, and some keys from his desk. He's about to step out when he looks to his Misc. box and starts to rummage through it. Various things are inside like some Funko pops, a couple of posters, some chalk; but what he takes out is a portable knife. One that looks used.</p>
<p>"Should I or should I not take it?"</p>
<p>A few seconds later, he throws the knife into the box and heads out to the bus stop near the apartments. He wonders what the city he lives in now will be like. Will there be even more desert joints, will there be even more thugs and bullies, even more trouble? Well, guess he'll take whatever happens.</p>
<p>---------------</p>
<p>Getting off the bus at the cornerstone of an intersection, he looks around his surroundings to see many people. A lot of them are in suits, pantsuits, or formal clothing. He walks down the sidewalk noting the number of alleyways there were and the different shops as he walked. "Mary's Magician Corner", "Psychic Fortune Teller", "Spiritual Memories", "Shake n' Shack". He looks behind him to see why exactly that corner is infested with fake shops and why this Shake place is near them. Though, he takes a note of the address to try this place out one day. For now he continues to explore as he hears some commotion going on nearby. He heads to the next alleyway to find a couple of thugs trying to steal a girl's purse.</p>
<p>"Hehehe, come on little lady. I doubt one purse is worth all that much to you. Now, why don't you-"</p>
<p>"Does it look like she plans on handing it over?"</p>
<p>The thugs and girl turn around to find Reicht looking pretty pissed off.</p>
<p>"Seriously, thugs like you are all over the world, huh?"</p>
<p>"What's it to you brat?"</p>
<p>The thug on the right brings out a knife and points it at Reicht.</p>
<p>"Want me to cut you up? Bet it would feel very nice for it, to finally have some action. It's been getting real excited at the thought of blood."</p>
<p>"Co-come on now. I’m sure we can settle things in a civil manner without having to resort to violence. After all, I’ve been in plenty of fights. And you guys don’t look too tough."</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"You heard me, was all that talk just that. Talk? Come on man, surely you can do-"</p>
<p>Just then, the thug heads towards Reicht going in for the kill. Reicht dodges to the left, but gets cut on his left cheek.</p>
<p>"Tch. Didn't plan on getting cut."</p>
<p>"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!"</p>
<p>The left thug grabs a metal pipe from the ground and swings it hitting Reicht in the right arm. He stumbles a little to the left, but still stands. He then sees the thug with a knife swinging at him and decides to dodge and in time this time. He then sends a powerful kick towards his stomach dazing the thug and then elbowing him in the neck. Now that his partner is knocked out, the other thug panics and swings again hitting Reicht on the side of his head knocking him back quite a bit. A bit of blood appears on the side of his face, though he goes towards the thug, grabbing his face, and smacking it against the wall. With both thugs knocked out, he looks at the lady who appears to be crying and scared. Reicht sighs and turns to leave.</p>
<p>"W-wait!"</p>
<p>Reicht straightens up, trying to leave because he was wounded, but also was very red in the face from this embarrassing fight. Why did he play the hero? He doesn't want to talk. He just wants to go home, bandage up, and then go die in a hole.</p>
<p>"Um."</p>
<p>He then looks forward to see the girl there, snapping him out of his thoughts.</p>
<p>"Are you ok sir?"</p>
<p>"U-um, y-yes. I'm ok. N-now if you'll excuse me. I'm going to go and-"</p>
<p>She grabs his arm just as he was about to leave and gives him a pouty face.</p>
<p>"W-what is it m'am?"</p>
<p>"What is it? WHAT IS IT!? THE PERSON WHO SAVED ME IS NOW TRYING TO LEAVE WITHOUT ALLOWING ME TO THANK HIM IS WHAT IS HAPPENING!?"</p>
<p>"Oh, well um. I, uh, have some important things to do and-"</p>
<p>"Not right now, come with me."</p>
<p>"Wh-what!?"</p>
<p>"There's a restaurant near here where I'm sure they have some first aid as well as good food for me to thank you with."</p>
<p>"B-but."</p>
<p>She gives a glaring look.</p>
<p>"But what!?"</p>
<p>Reicht sighs.</p>
<p>"Fine, I'll come. Just stop giving me a death stare please. It's scarier than the thugs."</p>
<p>"Yay, now then."</p>
<p>She pulls a handkerchief from her pocket and puts it against Reicht's head.</p>
<p>"Use this to clean up just a little, don't think it's too bad. But you should at least look a little better before entering, right?"</p>
<p>"Yes m'a-"</p>
<p>"The name's Jenny, not a 45-year old woman. Your's?"</p>
<p>"Reicht, the name's Reicht."</p>
<p>"Well Reicht, hope we become good friends from here on out."</p>
<p>"Likewise I guess."</p>
<p>"U guess?"</p>
<p>There was an undertone of anger in that sentence which terrified Reicht.</p>
<p>"I hope we become the best of friends Jenny!"</p>
<p>"There we go, now then. Let's get you fixed up."</p>
<p>----------------</p>
<p>How did it come to this? Outside of one of the Fazbear Joints, more specifically Nightmare's, with a girl he both saved and met a few minutes ago with cuts and bruises along his body. And, oh yeah, dried blood on his head.</p>
<p>"What the fuck is my life becoming?! I want to go home."</p>
<p>"Reicht!"</p>
<p>Jenny's currently trying to call Reicht to come inside, but she can see he appears to be a nervous wreck. Smiling, she grabs his arm and pulls her inside with her. She talks to the person in front of how her friend got jumped and asked if he could get bandaged up in the medical bay.</p>
<p>"Yo go get patched up while I go and get us a table. My treat."</p>
<p>With that, she was off. Meanwhile, Reicht was now sitting in the Medical Bay waiting for someone to come and do first aid on him.</p>
<p>"<em>Hey kid.</em>"</p>
<p>Reicht gets startled at the voice as he sees a big, black bear animatronic eyeing him. What's going on? Did I do something bad? Am I making a mess? Am I already fired?</p>
<p>"<em>Kid, hello?</em>"</p>
<p>The bear snaps his claws bringing Reicht back to reality. Hopefully he's a nice bear.</p>
<p>"<em>First time here kid?</em>"</p>
<p>Reicht nods his head up and down.</p>
<p>"<em>I see. Well, my name is Nightmare, but I go by Big Daddy around here. Can I get your name?</em>"</p>
<p>"N-name's Reicht. Pl-pleadure to meet you."</p>
<p>Crap, he messed up what he was saying. What a first impression on what could possibly be the death of him. Why was he so stupid?</p>
<p>“<em>You that nervous kid? Well, doesn’t matter. Conny should be here soon to patch you up. In the meantime, I would like to ask some questions.</em>”</p>
<p>“Y-yes sir. I will answer truthfully and fully.”</p>
<p>“<em>I’m not going to hurt you kid, well. Depends on your answer really, but I don’t think I’ll need to now do I?</em>”</p>
<p>Big Daddy emphasizes this by dragging his claws across the wooden surface of the desk in the room. Reicht takes a big gulp knowing this might be his end.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Now, why did you come here all bruised and bloodied?”</em>
</p>
<p>“ThegirlIcameinherewithwasgettingmuggedand-”</p>
<p>Big Daddy took his claws and put it against Reicht’s neck.</p>
<p>
  <em>“There’s only so much I can tolerate and you speaking fast while mumbling isn’t helping any bit. Now I want you to talk slower and-”</em>
</p>
<p>“Now, now Big Daddy. No need to get rough with the kid, is there?”</p>
<p>The sound of a woman can be heard in the doorway as Big Daddy looks at her an exasperated look.</p>
<p>
  <em>“But, he can be dangerous. Even though he has no records, he can still be some vandaliser, a thug, a bully. People come here to-”</em>
</p>
<p>“People come here to relax, to talk, to eat, and to have fun. Now then, your name kid?”</p>
<p>“R-Reicht.”</p>
<p>Conny is taken back a bit by his answer.</p>
<p>“You’re the new hire Mike told me about?”</p>
<p>“Y-yes, m’am.”</p>
<p>“And. Who’s the lady you came with? Friend of yours I presume?”</p>
<p>Reicht looks at both Big Daddy and Connie with an embarrassed look.</p>
<p>“I, uh, may or may not have acted instinctively to save her from a couple of thugs carrying weapons. And beat them both up while at the same time getting hurt in the process.”</p>
<p>The sweat drops on Reicht’s were so visibly seen as Connie eyes Reicht with an intense stare of disappointment. Meanwhile, Big Daddy appears to be stifling a laugh as well as someone else outside the door. Connie is the first to break the silence.</p>
<p>“Now then, since your not officially a Fazbear employee, I can’t do much from the work side of things. But I can call your Dad about this incident.”</p>
<p>Reicht’s body went cold, terror visibly seen on his face. An expression that surprised everyone around him.</p>
<p>“Pl-please don’t call him about this. Please, I beg of you.”</p>
<p>Reicht reaches out to grab Connie’s arms.</p>
<p>“I beg of you.”</p>
<p>Connie could see just how much the thought of his Dad scares him. A thought shared throughout everyone.</p>
<p>“Alright, I won’t call your Dad if you answer me one question.”</p>
<p>
  <em>“And make sure you don’t lie.”</em>
</p>
<p>His claws visible, making Reicht tense.</p>
<p>“That girl, do you like her?”</p>
<p>Seconds pass by before Reicht explodes with embarrassment.</p>
<p>“N-no, I don’t! Today was the first time I ever met her, love at first meeting is a myth. Pl-plus, my dad wouldn’t let me have a relationship. Trust me i’ve tried, but it never worked out. They would always break up with me after a few days. There was even one jock boy I tried dating and he broke up with me after a few days saying I was boring. Or the time a girl broke up with me because I was too pessimistic. What’swrongwiththat. It’sperfectlynatrualtobepessimistic.P-perfectlynatur-”</p>
<p>The whole room started to laugh out loud including the person by the door. Though, his yellow-greenish fur indicated he wasn’t human. And for some reason, to Reicht, Big Daddy appeared to look human to him as the way he was acting doesn’t appear to be pre-programed. Same, with the one by the door.</p>
<p>“Sorry Reicht, I didn’t mean to embarrass you like that. Why don’t we get you patched up a bit now and get you back to your date.”</p>
<p>“IT’S NOT A DATE!!!”</p>
<p>--------------------------------------<br/>With that, Connie sent Reicht off to meet his "date". Though, she can feel Big Daddy's gaze on her as well as another's from the door. One who happened to scare poor Reicht into sprinting to his table.</p>
<p>
  <em>"I'm surprised, why didn't you ask bout those bandages on his arm?"</em>
</p>
<p>"Well, before I answer, mind coming in Plush?"</p>
<p>Just then, a tall golden, with a green tint to the color, bunny comes into the room.</p>
<p>"Sorry Connie, but I heard you talking on the phone with Mike about a new night guard. Never would've thought he would be so cute though, I wanted to jump him once I saw him in here immediately. You know, if he wasn't injured."</p>
<p>"Ok, moving on from you spying and skipping out on work."</p>
<p>Connie gave Plush a death stare telling him he's so dead later.</p>
<p>
  <em>"So, continuing off from what we were talking about, those bandages on his arms. That was something he already had before coming here. Why didn't you ask about it?"</em>
</p>
<p>Connie sighed, and sat on the bed for patients.</p>
<p>"During my convversation with Mike, he told me some things including his suspicions, Reicht's family, and business related stuff on the matter."</p>
<p>
  <em>"Suspicions?"</em>
</p>
<p>"His uncle was the priest who helped to exorcise the kids years back from those worn down animatronic suits. He called us asking if his nephew can be a night guard here at Freddy's. The main reason being is that he believes his brother is abusing Reicht in some way."</p>
<p>Plushtrap looked furious at the matter. Ready to storm off towards Reicht, but is holding himself back. He spoke out clearly mad at the situation.</p>
<p>"And, those bandages on his arms should be enough. He's clearly hiding the injuries on his arms."</p>
<p>"But that's the thing, whenever brought up he would feign his father's innocence by saying he got it during a fight in the neighborhood. Now, his uncle told us that he did get into fights, but it would mostly be small fights that would leave a black eye every now and then. Not enough to do this much damage though. Plus, you heard him today. He was able to take down two thugs bigger than him and with weapons with mainly small injuries besides his head and a bruise on his arm."</p>
<p>
  <em>"Hmm, Plush. I want you to message the others in that group chat of yours to keep an eye on him. Take mental notes if he gets a new injury and/or looks worse for wear."</em>
</p>
<p>*Sigh* "Got it, I'll let all of them know. Though, that won't stop us from doing things to him at the very least. If anything, it's the perfect excuse."</p>
<p>"Plushtrap, I'm putting a rule right now on you and the others. You are not to have sex with Reicht."</p>
<p>"WHAT!? BUT YOU SAW HOW HANDSOME AND ADORABLE HE IS!?"</p>
<p>"He's also 17 meaning he's a minor. While it may not mean a lot to you guys since your animatronics, but think of how we as humans feel knowing that an 18 year old adult is doing it with a 17 year old kid. We live in the US, California for that manner, not England."</p>
<p>Plush looked frustrated at this, but looked away with a pouting face and crossing his arms.</p>
<p>"Fine. I'm still going to make passes and innuendos though. 17 won't last forever and I want to get to him before the others do. Including that girl."</p>
<p>
  <em>"If you need any flirting advice, talk to me or Jack. I'm sure we can set something up so you can get some alone time if you know what I mean. That is, once he's 18."</em>
</p>
<p>"I'll...see about that. For now, I'm going to ruin his date. Goodbye."</p>
<p>"Plush, you better now ruin-"</p>
<p>Before Connie could even finish, Plush ran off with a smirk and a laugh.</p>
<p>-------------------------</p>
<p>"How's the food Reicht? It's good, right?"</p>
<p>Currently, Reicht and Jenny are eating pizza and chocolate shakes with Jenny asking lots of questions about his opinion on the restaurant and it's food. It's annoyingly cute, yet at the same time he wishes to change the conversation.</p>
<p>"It's good like I said for the umpteenth time. Now, answer me this. Why were you in the alleyway?"</p>
<p>"Oh, I was on my way here, saw those two following me, tried to lose them in the alleyways, and you found me."</p>
<p>"Ok then, I guess I'll take that. Now then...are you loaded?"</p>
<p>"What you mean?"</p>
<p>"Wh-what I mean, look at what you're wearing. A chatel bag, proda glasses, a black leather jacket with a pink shirt and equally pink jeans, along with black heels. I want to know because you obviously look rich or these are knockoffs that look good."</p>
<p>"Hm, well. I will say that my family is well off with my dad being an engineer, but my mom is going back to school to get her Bachelors of Science. As for the clothes, the glasses were a birthday gift from my aunt, the chatel bag is a knock off, and the rest are thrift store clothes. That answer your question?"</p>
<p>"Uh, yeah. Sorry for assuming and asking."</p>
<p>"No worries, I'm here to treat my savior as well as get to know him. So, what's up with the bandages? You get them from other fights?"</p>
<p>Reicht was anxious when she asked that, sweat seen on his face.</p>
<p>"Y-yeah, got these from before I moved here yesterday. Plenty of- "</p>
<p>"Wait, you moved to this town yesterday!?"</p>
<p>Jenny was close to Reicht's face, her face showing a twinkle of curiosity and excitement.</p>
<p>"Y-yes."</p>
<p>Reicht regretting ever telling her now.</p>
<p>"That's awesome! Fate brought us together, I just know it!"</p>
<p>"If so, then fate reallly screwed me over."</p>
<p>"Meanie. Anyway, I better get going. It's almost 6 now and I gotta do some homework for school. Which reminds me, where are you going for school?"</p>
<p>"Oh, I did early graduation. The test was okay and I passed it. So, currently no school though I am going to be working."</p>
<p>"Ugh, so jealous...mind if I get your number?"</p>
<p>"Isn't it supposed to be the guy asking and not the girl."</p>
<p>"Do you really want to go down the sexist route with me? Or will I have to beat down an injured man for his number?"</p>
<p>"No thanks, already hurt enough in the moment. Rather not have the wrath of a girl the same height as me with claws."</p>
<p>With that, both exchanged numbers with each other as Jenny left waving goodbye in an eccentric manner. Reicht slumps into the booth and wonders what he should do in the meantime. But just then, the lights go out and murmurs of excitement happen. Reicht though had no clue.</p>
<p>"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!!! IT WOULD SEEM WE HAVE ARE HAVING MINOR PROBLEMS WITH OUR LIGHTING. PLEASE REMAIN CALM AND SEATED WHILE WE GET THE ISSUES FIXED. AS WELL, DO BE MINDFUL OF THE ANIMATRONICS."</p>
<p>The announcement over the PA system had Reicht confused, but he stayed in his spot. Though, he could also hear things moving around and wasn't sure what exactly. Maybe some birthday is going on? Was he intruding on someone's birthday? Will he get a slice of cake if he asked nicely.</p>
<p>However, he was taken out of sugar filled fantasy as Plushtrap's face appears right in front of Reicht. Fully illuminated with rows of teeth and red eyes glaring at him menacingly.</p>
<p>"AHHHHHHHH! WHAT THE F-"</p>
<p>Just then Plush's hand covers Reicht's mouth as he laughs at what he just did. More screams could be heard as others were getting scared from the other animatronics.</p>
<p>“Can’t have you cussing, even if warranted.”</p>
<p>Do all the animatronics speak? And the way this one acted was like a horny teen latching onto his lover. Reicht could’ve sworn he felt something on his thigh when he had Plush’s hand over his mouth.</p>
<p>“Now then, I’m going to let go of your mouth. And, we’re going to chat. That’s all.”</p>
<p>Confusion was plastered on Reicht’s face as Plush let go of his mouth and and sat on the other side of the booth. The bunny was clearly taller than him which he can’t say is anything impressive considering he is only 5’6”. Though, seeing him up close, Plush was definitely good looking. Well, for a greenish-yellow bunny animatronic standing at about 5’9”.</p>
<p>“So, what’d you think of the scare? It’s something we do at random times when we’re open.”</p>
<p>“What’d I think!? Let’s just say whoever said bunnies the cutest thing in the world clearly needs to jump off a cliff. You terrified me!”</p>
<p>“Aw, thanks cutie. That means a lot from a handsome guy like you.”</p>
<p>Confusion and flusteredness was all over Reicht’s face. Was this guy flirting with him? He’s been with guys before, but why does he feel more flustered than usual? And why did he call the animatronic a guy, it’s a robot with programming. Right? So, were these lines that someone programmed? Was there a microphone someone put in him to speak in his place? What is even-?</p>
<p>“Yoohoo, Plush to Reicht. Is this bitch empty?”</p>
<p>Reicht was knocked on the head by Plush who looked to be impatient as well as anxious at the same time.</p>
<p>“Question, is it right to assume that you are coming onto me?”</p>
<p>“You know it! Though, I of course know of boundaries and won’t do anything you’re uncomfortable with. But, I will try to steal possibly a kiss from you every now and then. And I’ll say this now, can’t wait till you're 18 if you know what I’m saying.”</p>
<p>Plush gave a winking look that made Reicht even more flustered, but at the same time a bit excited. Great, thing to add to my list of kinks. Robots, I’ll put that as a big turn on along with feet and BDSM. Wonder what else I’ll learn about myself that I will both love and hate. Hat emphasized.</p>
<p>“Though, I do also want to get to know you. Only know one other human your age, you probs met him. Adam?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, he told me to be at Freddy’s by 10.”</p>
<p>“Well, currently it is about 7:30. I can maybe ask Connie or Jack to drive you over there so we have until 9 to chat. So, any hobbies?”</p>
<p>“Uh, music I guess. As well as drawing as well. I also read manga and watch anime sometimes.”</p>
<p>“Oh, with music. Is it right to assume you also sing as well?”</p>
<p>“Uh, yes. I sing. And just to let you know, I am very uncomfortable singing in front of people so don’t expect me to.”</p>
<p>“No worries, though with such a suave voice as yours. I bet you sound very sexy singing. As for the drawing thing, I’m guessing that the manga and anime correlate with drawing?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’ve been drawing for a while now and want to maybe learn how to animate. Hey, maybe even make some FNAF animation shorts. It will be good promotional material.”</p>
<p>“Talk to Mike about that. He’s the boss and he’ll compensate you for it if he’s ok with it.”</p>
<p>“Hehe, for now though. I still need to improve in music and art. What about you? What do you like doing?”</p>
<p>“Hmm, well scaring people is one. Though I guess you can say watching TV and playing video games. You play any?”</p>
<p>“Hmm, can’t really. All I have is a laptop that I use for drawing and watching anime. Though, I can probably watch some TV on there so any TV show you can recommend. I can give you a list of anime to try as well in return. You might really like them.”</p>
<p>“We’ll see, rather not destroy my cool and handsome image with some trash anime.”</p>
<p>“Hey, I promise to only show ones that are worthwhile. You can probably watch with Connie some of them.”</p>
<p>“What, make an anime night at Nightmare’s? This place is supposed to induce nightmares into people, not make them laugh and gush.”</p>
<p>“Just try some of the shows I recommend and you recommend some TV shows as well. Like, name one at the top of your head right now.”</p>
<p>“Hmm, I would probably have to say American Scary Novels. Each season is a different story so there isn’t really a proper premise I can give other than what the title tells you.”</p>
<p>“I heard of it, just never gotten around to it. Though, I will definitely give it a watch. And you should check out one called Battle on Giants. Humanity is down to the final wire against man-eating being called Giants ranging from 5 meters to an insane 150 meters. They have created a civilization inside walls made to keep out these things, but when one of the walls are breached, is when the story begins for our protagonist on his way for revenge.”</p>
<p>“Ok, no idea why, but sounds both ridiculous and yet so awesome. How long is it though?”</p>
<p>“It’s about three seasons with the final coming out sometime this year. Saying this right now, it’s a story that evolves as it goes along and that the third season is the best of the whole series so far.”</p>
<p>“Okay, if this series sounds as cool as you make it sound. Then I will give it a watch, only because you are recommending it.”</p>
<p>“Same to you on American Scary Novels.”</p>
<p>They continued on with their conversation with laughs, with smiles, with scares, and with fun. An instant connection between the two. Connie along with a man beside her then came to their table with some smiles. Connie was clinging onto the man’s arms.</p>
<p>“Reicht, this is my boyfriend, Jack. Jack, this is our new employee, Reicht.”</p>
<p>“Nice to meet you young man. Heard what happened and I can say you did the right thing.”</p>
<p>“Th-thanks. It’s, uh, nice to meet you too.”</p>
<p>Reicht was obviously nervous, but Jack was having none of that. He slapped the young boy’s back as Reicht flinched from the pain.</p>
<p>“No need to get nervous in front of me. Nothing should compare to the incident with that girl today. So hold your head up high because there should be no greater accomplishment for a man than saving another’s life. Now is there?”</p>
<p>“Uh, no sir. There is no greater honor than being able to protect someone else.”</p>
<p>“Good, now then. Want to give him the news Connie?”</p>
<p>*Ahem* So Reicht, I brought up your injuries to Mike and he told me that he would like you to relax and so decided that you would start your 5 nights tomorrow night instead of tonight.”<br/>Reicht couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Does this mean he would have to go home? Does he want to go home? Plush saw the look on his face. A terror he never saw before. Just then, he got an idea.</p>
<p>“Would you like to stay the night here Reicht?”</p>
<p>Everyone turned to look at Plush, a little stunned.</p>
<p>“Plush, remember what I said in the-”</p>
<p>“I just mean it’s getting late and he’s injured. If more guys were to come out, it would be at night and he probably won’t stand a chance against them.”</p>
<p>Jack then looked at Reicht and knew Plush was right.</p>
<p>“Still, it would be bad for him to stay. His father would get worried, wouldn’t he?”</p>
<p>“Not really, my dad knows I have work nights so it wouldn’t be strange to say I’m working now would it.”</p>
<p>“Hmm, still.”</p>
<p>“Come on, me and Reicht were deep in convo before two buzzkills came in. Maybe he staying over can help us become better friends and not in a sexual way. Don’t worry, Connie. So please, no death stares or bathroom duty. Please?”</p>
<p>Both Connie and Jack were deep in thought. Mulling over whether to let Reicht stay or not. Both then looked at each other and sighed. Both spoke at the same time.</p>
<p>“Fine. He can stay.”</p>
<p>“Awesome!”</p>
<p>“But on one condition.”</p>
<p>“Uh, what may I ask is that condition. I will leave if it’s too much for me or Plush.”</p>
<p>“The condition is that, Connie and I stay here and join the convo. So, what were you guys talking about?”</p>
<p>With that, the conversation resumed as the chatter of other customers and the animatronics were heard as well. Come 10, Nightmare’s begins to close with Reicht helping out as well. Connie as well shows him a room where he can sleep for when he gets tired. He thanks her and lo and behold, Plush comes into the room and two continue to talk until Reicht starts to fall asleep around 1 am. Plush grabs a blanket from one of the closets and puts over him as well as a pillow in said closet. He leans down and gives Reicht a peck on the lips before leaving and turning the lights off.</p>
<p>Plush is extremely happy as his phone goes off from the others jealous of him having the new guard over just for himself. He then texts them that he kissed Reicht and the group chat immediately exploded. Even Adam appeared to be a little jealous. Was their friendship affecting him to be more open about this stuff? Plush laughed even more wondering just what else can he tease the others about.</p>
<p>--------------</p>
<p>A little past 3 am, Reicht awoke to a noise in the corner. He sat up and looked in the corner to see something standing in the corner. Illuminated in blue, the silhouette appears to be watching Reicht. How long has he been standing there? Who is this silhouette exactly? Why was he watching him?</p>
<p>"Um, hello. May I ask why you are watching me?"</p>
<p>The spirit appears to be confused. Looking around the room before pointing at themselves.</p>
<p>"Yes you. When I don't have my glasses, I am able to see ghosts. Reason why I wear them in the first place. You can say I'm a medium of sorts, sort of makes sense seeing as how my uncle is a priest who helped me with my spiritual abilities. Now, I ask again. Who are you and why are you spying on me?"</p>
<p>The figure appeared to be shy and nervous as it went through the walls never to appear again that night. Reicht looked both annoyed and tired at what just happened.</p>
<p>"You know what, I'm just going to go to sleep. And ask around tomorrow morning or something. So to the spirit, fuck you for waking me up and fuck you for giving me more work. Good night."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Lesson One: Never bother Reicht when he's sleeping because he's a grouch.<br/>Lesson Two: Jenny is a strong-willed person who won't give up on things so easily.<br/>Lesson Three: Plushtrap very much likes Reicht and likes that Adam appears to be jealous. Of what though?<br/>Lesson Four: There is a haunting in Nightmare's.</p>
<p>How will things unfurl in chapter three? We will know when I have it ready. Please comment on what your fav part of the chapter was, I had a lot of fun writing this and exploring the OC's actions and motivations are very entertaining to me. With that, I'm signing out.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Night One: Nightmarish Beginnings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As bonds grow closer in the span of a short amount of time, the terror soon begins as Reicht's first trial approaches.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, sorry if any of the characters act a bit OOC. I'm trying to keep their personality as close as possible to the original while adding more depth to make them seem even more alive and giving me more creative freedom/constraints in how they would possibly act as well as joke around. People are people, just cause we are adults past 18 doesn't mean we grow entirely out of our more kiddish sides. I found this chapter to be really fun as well as helping me set up what's to come. Again, the story isn't free forming and loose as I don't know what I will think up of next. With that, I hope anyone who reads this latest chapter will enjoy what I'm trying to create as I plan on adding more elements that will make sense hopefully as the story progresses.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What was supposed to be a normal night full of sweet dreams turned into a restless night of ponderings. Just who exactly was that ghost? Is it connected to someone here? Is it bound or is it free roaming? What is keeping them here? </p><p>So many questions running through Reicht's head, but after 20 minutes of pondering. His stomach started to growl and he was also wondering what the others were doing. It's 9 in the morning and yet he doesn' t really hear any customers or anything. He can indeed hear people, but they don' t sound like customers.</p><p>Putting on his glasses, he heads out of the room and into the hallway and then out into the main party room to see the animatronics out and about along with Connie and Jack eating at one of the booths. Seeing Reicht, they wave him over to come and sit with them.</p><p>"Morning Reicht, want some pancakes?"</p><p>Jack pointing out the absurd amount of pancakes laid out in front of them.</p><p>"Uh, why?"</p><p>"Chloe made too much batter by accident and so cooked up a lot of pancakes for us. Thankfully you're here to help us finish them, now come. We got syrup, chocolate spreading, icing, ice cream, and some other things to decorate them with. Now, eat."</p><p>With that, Reicht joins them for breakfast quickly filling his plate with three fluffy pancakes as well as an absurd amount of chocolate spreading, ice cream, and whipped cream on them. Connie and Jack looking at him with disgusted looks.</p><p>“Kid, I’m going to say this now. But it looks like you’re asking for diabetes. As a former officer, I can’t help but to look at you with shame. Especially after all the training I endured and still do to this day.”</p><p>“Oh please, like you never got free donuts or free coffee while on duty. I’ve seen police officers and let me say, there’s a reason why no one expects much from them. If I wanted fat turds to save me, I would have more luck with fertilizer than the police. At least one can do its job.”</p><p>There was clear hate in his voice when he said that, Jack flinched from it not expecting such a harsh answer.</p><p>“C-come on now, you’ve only been in this town for a couple of days. How do you know they’re that bad?”</p><p>“Seen them. Heard them. Laughed at them. From my short time here and from my time in my hometown. Some help they were.”<br/>That last part muttered softly with Jack and Connie barely able to hear it. Both looked at each other with concern. The meal resumed in awkward silence, that is until Chloe came by with some drinks. She was a chicken animatronic, but with rows of teeth and blacked out irises. She had a ripped up bib around her neck that says let’s eat and yet. She seems very kind and honest, again almost human like.</p><p>“Figured you guys would need some drinks, I know some of the toppings can be sticky.”</p><p>“Thank you Chloe, Oh yeah, you two haven’t met. Chloe, this is Reicht. Reicht, this is Chloe. She is one of the chefs here along with some of the other humans here. Chloe, this is Reicht. He is going to be the new night guard.”</p><p>“Ooo, did he do the five nights yet? Well, has he!?”</p><p>“He has not yet Chloe, he was supposed to yesterday, but there was an incident. And Connie had to give Mike a call in order to push it back to tonight.”</p><p>“Yeah, all the animatronics were talking about how stupid and reckless the new guard was. No offence.”</p><p>“None taken, even I admit it was stupid of me to think it would go down like it did in my hometown. But, it did help in at least allowing me to at least make a new friend so I guess there’s a positive side to it all.  Actually, I take that back. That whole experience was a negative.”</p><p>“Oh please, everyone could tell you were having fun. Just be glad I stalled Plushtrap and let you guys get to know each other.”</p><p>“Speaking of which, where is he? I want to ask him about something he did last night.”</p><p>“What did he do if you don’t mind me asking?”</p><p>Connie looked at Reicht with a little bit of stifled anger. Though, Reicht couldn’t tell due to her having a smile still.</p><p>“Hmm, I’m not completely sure as I was falling asleep. But before I fell asleep completely, I thought I felt something brush against my lips. I wanted to check with him what it was exactly. I have my suspicions and let’s just say I want to see if they are.”</p><p>Reicht was blushing. A heavy one at that. Connie looked at this with a fake smile, her hand grip on her drink tightened.</p><p>“He’s dead.”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“Nothing you need to worry about. I believe Plushtrap is hanging out in his room right now. Saw him last night watching some cartoon or whatever it is. When I asked him about it, he told me it’s called “Battle on Giants”. At least, I think that’s what he said. Told me he likes it. His room is backstage at the end of the hall.”</p><p>“Thanks Connie, I’ll talk to guys later.”</p><p>“Make sure you let me or Connie know when you're leaving so one of us can give you a ride to Freddy’s.”</p><p>“Will do.”</p><p>With that, Reciht was headed to Plushtrap’s room.</p><p>“Uh, Connie.”</p><p>“Yeah, Chloe.”</p><p>“You forgot to tell who's room is left or right.”</p><p>The color on Connie’s face immediately went pale. Realizing her big mistake, she looks at Chloe with a scared look.</p><p>“Are they by chance?”</p><p>“What do you think?”</p><p>"I think I owe the kid a dinner and that I'm hoping the security cameras are rolling."</p><p>Chloe gave Connie a look, and just walked away. Though, Connie can see she was trying to stifle her laughter through it all. Looking back at Jack, she sees he is on his phone. </p><p>"Anything new babe?"</p><p>"Hmm, not much from the gang, but there is an article on time anomaly in Canada."</p><p>"Oh, it's that mountain and city right? What was it called, Mt. Ebott?"</p><p>"Yeah, that one. Apparently there's been new developments according to the people researching the anomaly. Apparently, there's been some strange readings coming from the closed off area including strange noises from inside the mountain. They're wondering what it could be."</p><p>"Hmm, well. It could be many things, but it's nothing I'm not too worried about. By the way, did Jeremy talk to his uncle about that idea Mike had."</p><p>"He has, but unfortunately they said it will have to be put off until they get their stand in the world. They want to make something original and roll with it. A cartoon based on a character they made. The Ink Devil Bendy and his crazy shenanigans or something of that sort."</p><p>"Hmm, too bad. Would've been-"</p><p>"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! WHAT THE FUCK!!!"</p><p>Both Connie and Jack look towards the backstage in the direction of the scream. Then turning to each other, they began to laugh so hard. In fact, it would seem as if laughter came from every corner of the restaurant. From the kitchen, from the bar, from the lobby area, from even the break room. </p><p>---------------A few minutes earlier</p><p>Reicht was now backstage going through the hallway in the back towards Plushtrap's room. He couldn't stop thinking of what Plushtrap did last night. Or what he possibly did at the very least. Stopping in his tracks, he began to think.</p><p>"(What if I ask him that and he says no? Will I look stupid? Will I look idiotic? Did I jump to conclusions? Should I even ask?"*Gasp*"What if he did and wants to do it again? Should I say yes to more kissing? Should I say no? He looks to be my age, but what if he's like 24? What if he's younger like 14? I mean, I'm pretty sure he's my age. I'm certain of that. And yet, I can't help but think I want him to kiss me!!! I just got to know him yesterday and already I feel like a school girl bumping into a hot senpai!)"</p><p>After a couple of minutes of steam blowing out of his ears, he collected himself enough to get to the end of the hallway only to be greeted by two doors. One on the left, and one on the right. </p><p>"(Oh no, please for the love of all that is holy. Please let me choose the right door.)"</p><p>Very hesitantly, after like a minute of debating and getting on his knees and praying. He chose to open the right door. Only to be greeted with the sight of Big Daddy balls deep into another brown bear with a mouth for a stomach. Reicht looks at the scene for a few seconds before closing the door and then screaming.</p><p>"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!WHAT THE FUCK!!!!!"</p><p>Laughter could be heard from the other room including the lobby. Though, he was more focused on the noise behind the door as he opened to see that Plushtrap had his laptop open, headphones on, some tissues lying next to him with some gunk, and his dick out. Reicht closes the door and immediately heads over to the lobby area. Face fully red and a tormented face plastered onto it.</p><p>Reicht walked away slowly from the area, then into a normal walk, a fast, and finally sprint as he ran out of the restaurant and faced the sky.</p><p>“AHHHHHHH!!!! WHAT IS MY LIFE BECOMING!!!!”</p><p>More laughter can be heard from inside though it was muffled to Reicht as saw through the windows pretty much everyone on the floor dying. Their faces going red, tears in their eyes, and smiles on their faces. Was his torture that funny?</p><p>---------------</p><p>It was 1 when Reicht decided to come back into the restaurant. Though, it was strange that no one was here at this time and he wasn't sure why. Maybe asking Plushtrap would be helpful. With that, he sees Plush at the bar along with a blue rabbit, a scary looking one but he's used to it at this point.</p><p>"Hey Plush, hello…"</p><p>"You may call me Bon-Bon sweetheart."</p><p>Reicht was taken aback, not expecting them to be a female. Wait, was that a sexist thought?</p><p>"Yes, it's very sexist but I'll let it pass."</p><p>Reicht looked at Bon-Bon with wide eyes and a blush. Not saying anything, he sits in the seat next to Plush who grabs his shoulders and is grinning like a maniac.</p><p>"What Plush?"</p><p>"You like what you saw~"</p><p>If he wasn't red enough, his face turned into a literal tomato. He was stuttering and mumbling. You can see the steam coming from the top of his head. Plushed just laughed at this and looked at him with an endearing look.</p><p>"(What do you think you're doing Plushtrap? You like Adam, just because this new guy is cute, kind, fun...no, you have Adam. Still, I can have some fun with him, right?)"</p><p>Bon-Bon saw the look in Plush's eyes and left to tend to the bar in another area. Still within earshot, but with a better sense of privacy. Though, she couldn't help but keep a smile on her face.</p><p>"So Reicht, have you checked out the other locations yet?"</p><p>"Ah, not yet. My first shift will start tonight at Freddy's and then my second if I pass the first night I believe is at Foxy's"</p><p>"You mean The Cove, right?"</p><p>"I just usually simplify each location to an aspect that I can remember more easily. Like how Freddy is the face of Freddy Fazbear's, how Foxy is the main animatronic at The Cove, how all the animatronics here are nightmare versions, and how the animatronics are mainly girls at Sister Location. Though, I just call the last one Sister's."</p><p>"Hmm, interesting. You want to know what else is interesting?"</p><p>"Wh-what?"</p><p>Plushtrap leaned in and whispered in Reicht's ear.</p><p>"That I want you so bad, it hurts."</p><p>Reicht was again a tomato, but with a slight nervous yet small grin. Plushtrap pulled back with a mischievous smile</p><p>"I-I uh, I'm not sure what to-"</p><p>"Though, you're not 18 yet so I can't do much. Says Connie."</p><p>Reicht looked destroyed. Plushtrap saw this and totally laughed at this.</p><p>"I-I can't believe it. Did- you really think?"</p><p>"It can't be helped! I moved to a new town and so can't meet any of my hookups. Granted it's a bitch to deal with because of my dad. But I always made some excuses in order to get laid. Though if he found out, that thought terrifies me."</p><p>Plush looked at Reicht as he seemed to be closing himself off bit by bit. It hurt him.</p><p>"This dad of yours. Can you tell me how he is?"</p><p>Plush looked at Bon-Bon and she nodded. Her recording software started.</p><p>"Well...we, uh, don't have the best relationship. A, uh, a lot of stuff happened when I was younger. He never looked at me the same again. Doesn't help that he was faking before then, but now he's so cold and unforgiving it seems. There have been times when I wanted to leave, but no one in my family could take me due to crimes, money problems, or in my uncle's case, travels a lot. So I have to stay with him till I'm legally allowed to leave which is in a couple of months."</p><p>"If you tell me, you deserve a better father. I only got to know mine for a little bit before he was taken from me. But what I do remember, was what helped make me who I am today.  He sucked taking care of me, but he at least showed he cared for me whenever he could. It was nice."</p><p>Reicht grabbed onto Plush's hand squeezing it as Plush did the same. Both looking at each other with warm smiles.</p><p>"By the way…"</p><p>Plush rubbing his eyes trying not to cry.</p><p>"What about those bandages, what happened with those?"</p><p>"Oh, uh, well. Let's just roughhousing with friends can get out of hand. Reason why I said I was stupid to think I could handle those two thugs, at least without getting hurt."</p><p>"Wait, are you sure about it being roughhousing? Because they look bad."</p><p>"I have these to cover some scars I wish not to share. Though I will admit, the roughhousing would become a full on brawl very rarely because of some stupid reason. We would always make up, but he is very strong. Could never win, even when I'm in the right."</p><p>"What would the fights be about if you don't mind me asking?"</p><p>"Something about how my dad is abusive or that I should stop sleeping around so much."</p><p>Plush did a doubletake.</p><p>"(Whoever this guy is, we really need to talk to him.)"</p><p>Plush threw a look at Bon-Bon who nodded.</p><p>"Okay, what's this guy's name?"</p><p>"His name's Nick Krow. We, uh, used to go out. But circumstances unfortunately made us split. Though, we stayed good friends throughout high school. He was my first."</p><p>Reicht blushed at this, throwing a look at Plush. If he could blush, he would be red by now.</p><p>"(WHY THE FUCK IS THIS GUY SO DAMN CUTE!?!?! DAMN YOU CONNIE FOR PUTTING THAT RESTRICTION ON ME!!!! IF I COULD, I WOULD LITERALLY TAKE HIM BACK TO MY ROOM AND BEND HIM OVER THE BED!!!!)"</p><p> </p><p>*Ahem* "Moving on, unfortunately."</p><p>Plushtraps tries to move the subject along obviously feeling more horny than ever, but keeping it in.</p><p>"Why would he say those things?"</p><p>"I'm not really sure, I guess the first thing he assumed because of how I would act around my dad and how our relationship is, again, not the best. While the second thing was because I did sleep around a lot. Mainly guys, but also with girls. Ugh, in all honesty. I think he's just a worrywort, and needs to calm down."</p><p>"Well, in his own way. He's looking out for you. Isn't it normal to have someone who cares for you worry about you?"</p><p>"I guess, but even then. Sometimes it can be just plain annoying."</p><p>"I getcha, people worrying can be such a bitch."</p><p>"RIGHT!!! LIKE, I GET WHY YOU'RE WORRIED BUT ALSO PLEASE CALM YOUR TITS DOWN. I'M NOT DOING ANYTHING THAT DANGEROUS."</p><p>"In any case, can we drop the subject, I wanted to ask you something Plush."</p><p>"Oh, uh, sure. Shoot."</p><p>"Ok, first off. And please correct me if I'm wrong. Did you kiss me goodnight on the lips?"</p><p>Plush was now internally screaming knowing this was going to get Connie one way or another. Oh, and for getting caught he suppose.</p><p>"It was more a peck than a kiss, but yes. Just because I can't do naughty things to you doesn't mean I have to be totally hands off, right?"</p><p>Reicht took his hint and blushed with a very small smile. Plush took note of this moment.</p><p>"No, it does not. Just that when you do that stuff, make sure I'm fully conscious as to let me fully react to it."</p><p>"Oh, and if I were to do this again with you conscious. How would you have reacted to that peck?"</p><p>"With this."</p><p>Reicht leaned in and gave Plush a kiss. Plush went a little wide eyed, but rolled with it as he kissed back. A sloppy kiss, as human and bunny try to maneuver the other's mouth. Meanwhile, Bon-Bon is just eating this shit up as the cutest thing on planet Earth. </p><p>Both Plush and Reicht let go of each other with the both of them flustered over it. Plush, not sure how it got to this point knew he needed to talk to Reicht about his thing with the other animatronics and Adam.</p><p>"U-um, Reicht. Can we head to my room?"</p><p>Reicht looked at him with an incredibly red face.</p><p>"Not for that you horny bastard, I need to speak in private with you on a matter. You can go on ahead, need to also say something to Auntie here."</p><p>Reicht looked at Bon-Bon for a second before nodding and leaving.</p><p>"Remember, my door is to the right. Not the left. Unless you liked that display-"</p><p>"LALALALA, CAN'T HEAR YOU!!!"</p><p>Reicht storms off, fingers in his ears, his face a tomato. Bon-Bon moved closer to Plush and gave him a little nudge.</p><p>"Really Auntie, really?"</p><p>"I can't help it, you two looked adorable together and I can tell you are smitten with him."</p><p>"Not gonna deny that, I had to resist that cute ass of his too many times today because of Connie."</p><p>"Why not break that rule, I'm sure the lad wants you too."</p><p>"Because, I don't want to feel Connie's rage or bathroom duty for a whole year."</p><p>"Fair enough. Now onto more important matters, it would seem we must look into this ex of his."</p><p>"I really wish you would not say it like that, but in this case it fits. And I hate it for that."</p><p>Bon-bon just smiled mischievously, Plush disliking this side of her at this moment.</p><p>"You have that tape recording?"</p><p>"I'll give it to Connie to give it to Mike. Never expected to get something this soon, but it's the best lead we have at the moment. I don't like this situation one bit."</p><p>Bon-bon reached around the bar to pull her nephew closer to give him a hug.</p><p>"Neither I lass, neither I."</p><p>A minute passed of them embracing the other, before Plush broke off headed towards his room. Bon-bon looking onwards with a sad yet hopeful look. </p><p>"So, you think that kid is trustworthy?"</p><p>Bon-bon looked to her left to see Jack. She then looked back to Plush to see him turning the corner and disappearing from sight. Bon-bon turned back to Jack with a smile.</p><p>"He's still a kid. Both of them, and it's in our programming to help them, no?"</p><p>Jack looked at Bon-bon with a small smile and left to go on some rounds before the place opened up. It is now almost 4 pm in the afternoon. A little over 2 hours left till opening.</p><p>----------------</p><p>Plush headed to his room and was now in front of his door. His imaginary heart racing. He breathed in deeply, and breathed out heavily. He looked onwards to see Reicht at his desk looking through his collectibles. Memorabilia and souvenirs from game franchises and trips to various places around Bellflower. He had his own bed, blankets and pillow covers being from his video game series, Zelda; a nightstand with a lamp and his Switch; a bookshelf with some books, more video game memorabilia, and pictures of his family; a closet with some shirts and jackets he likes; and his desk with a PC that he had Mike help him build with an Xbox and Playstation connected to it, including an elgato and mic.</p><p>Plush kept looking at Reicht before sitting on the bed. Was he nervous? Yes. Will this change how Reicht looks at him? Most likely. Does he still want to do it with Reicht? Way too much. Does he hate Connie at the moment? Just a tad bit. </p><p>"Hey Plush, so, uh, what did you, uh, want to talk about?"</p><p>Plush looked at Reicht who had a small smile on him. Plush smiled back.</p><p>"Um, well. It's kind of difficult to bring it up because to us animatronics, we're more or less okay with it. While you humans view it very differently in a negative connotation."</p><p>"I promise to at least try and keep an open mind. We may have only known each other for a couple of days but I feel pretty close to you. Heck, I made out with you in front of your aunt who was giving us goo goo eyes."</p><p>"Not going to touch that. But, well. We have a security guard named Adam."</p><p>"Oh yeah, I met him. He came to my house to tell me what time to head for work yesterday."</p><p>"Then this will be easier. So, well, as you know. There are quite a few animatronics in our restaurants. Ones who are about my age."</p><p>"Okay?"</p><p>"When Adam came, we all wanted him. And well, to just be blunt, we're kind of in a sort-of poly relationship. Fuckbuddies? Not sure how to word it, but that's pretty much how it is."</p><p>Reicht looked at Plush with wide eyes from this information. Plush just looked away predicting that he'll be disgusted and leave.</p><p>"So, you guys are all-?"</p><p>"In a way, yes."</p><p>"How many of you-?"</p><p>"There's  Mangy, Shadow, Sooty, Toni and her brother Tony-"</p><p>"Same name just wrote differently?"</p><p>"Yep...and then, there's me."</p><p>Reicht didn' t say anything. He just crossed his arms, closed his arms, and hummed a little. Plush just tightened his hands. He knew he would be disgusted, but he needed to be honest. He loved Reicht just as much as Adam. He was disgusted with himself by that fact because he felt he was breaking Adam's trust and loyalty. </p><p>He was cheating on him.</p><p>"Plush."</p><p>Plush sat up tall. But he did not dare look at Reicht.</p><p>"I thank you for telling me this. And before I say anything on this matter, we all have things we never want to let others know. You have respect and admiration for doing something. In exchange, I will tell you a secret of my own, but I must first address the issue at hand. And my verdict is."</p><p>Plush tightened his fists so hard that the fur on his hand was denting. He looked to be having tears in his eyes. </p><p>"(Just do it, tell me you hate this. Tell me you don't want to be anywhere near me. Just tell me-")</p><p>"I don't see any issue here at all."</p><p>Plush snapped his head towards Reicht. His face one of surprise with small tear droplets on his eyes.</p><p>"I've told you before. My friend told me to stop sleeping around. I'm the last person who has any right to say what you're doing is wrong. In fact, it's taboo but there are people who in fact are in relationships with multiple people at once. I've actually met one person in such a relationship, 2 guys and 1 girl. I imagine their threesomes are legendary, one bisexual guy, a gay guy, and a straight girl. Wonder if she's into pegging?"</p><p>"But, it's like you said. Taboo. Don't you find it weird, disgusting, a dark smudge on society. Especially said human is with us raggedy animatronics."</p><p>"Okay, I feel a small hit as I like you too. And that's why. I like you Plush. I really do. It's not love, but there's something about you I can't help but find irresistable. Don't know about the others as I've never met them other than Adam. And he's a cool dude. So, I'll talk to the others and Adam about this whole business. See why exactly Adam has a harem, because from my own experience and yours, he's a really cool guy I would also like to get to know. But at this moment, you cam also say I'm a bleak since I'm hanging with a bunny animatronic too horny for his own good, whom I've probs am developing a small crush on, and someone I want to have in my life. So please, Plush. Will you be in my life, whether as my best friend, lover, or whatever else there is?"</p><p>Plush at this point was crying, he was ready to be rejected by someone he loved. He steeled himself to be strong, to have his pump broken. Yet here he was, an emotional mess at being accepted for who he is and his lifestyle. He wasn't sure what to say. What to do, how to act, and yet. </p><p>He reached out towards Reicht and pulled him in for a hug, on instinct. As if it was in his programming. And Reicht hugged him back, both with big, yet soft smiles. They then pull away from each other with Reicht wiping away Plush's tears, his hand holding the bunny's cheeks. Plush's meeting his hand with Reicht's. Plush leans down and kisses Reicht on the mouth. Not sloppy in the least, but with a more romantic intent behind it.</p><p>Just then, a noise could be heard from behind the door as the both of them turned towards the door. Reicht went to the door to find Connie, Big Daddy, and Bon-Bon.</p><p>"Umm, why are you guys here?"</p><p>Connie was the first to speak up.</p><p>"You know. This and that. We just….wanted to."</p><p>Just then, Plush shouted from inside his room.</p><p>"You guys are spying on us, aren't you!?"</p><p>The two animatronics looked at each other before booking it. Although, Connie stays behind.</p><p>"Sorry you two, we just wanted to make sure everything was okay between you two. Oh, and to let Reicht know we should head to Freddy's place soon."</p><p>"Still. You didn't need to spy on Reicht and me."</p><p>"Need some blackmail material now, don't I. At least, I thought so but I don't think I'll use that recording."</p><p>"Ugh, black- wait, you recorded our conversation. Mine and Reicht's private conversation?"</p><p>Connie took a quick look at Reicht and Plush before booking it with a smile on her face. Plush couldn't believe her, he turned to Reicht and saw that he was red. Like a tomato. </p><p>"Now then, Reicht."</p><p>Reicht snapped out of his trance with Plushtrap in front of him.</p><p>"Remember when you said, you had your own secret? Well, keep it. What I said was a necessity, yours isn't. I rather not hear your secret unless it-"</p><p>"I'm a medium."</p><p>Plush looked at Reicht with pure dumbfoundment. Did he just say?</p><p>"Wait, what do you mean you're a medium?"</p><p>"Well, I'm saying I can see ghosts and demons. I remember seeing them when I was like 12 or something and that my uncle told me to keep it a secret from my dad. Apparently didn't like this paranormal shit. My uncle is the only one who knows of me being a medium. So I would appreciate you keeping this secret. Also, I’m telling you this because I trust you. Not because it’s an exchange.”</p><p>Plush looked at him with again a dumbfounded face.</p><p>“(This guy...I swear.)”</p><p>“Fine, I’ll trust you on this and keep your secret. Still, being able to see spirits huh.”</p><p>Plush’s eyes went wide.</p><p>“Wait, does this mean you can see the dead? Does that mean you can tell when people are possessed? Does this mean you have ways to exorcise-”</p><p>“Woah Plush calm down please. Yes I can see the dead, yes I can tell when something is possessed by some outside source, and yes. I’m trained in being able to exorcise people. And some other entities.”</p><p>“Entities?”</p><p>“Don’t ask. The things I saw from when I would visit my uncle.”</p><p>Reicht’s face immediately went dark.</p><p>“The things I’ve seen. The things I heard. The smells.”</p><p>“Do I even want to know or ask? Please don’t, just don’t. Anyway, I heard from my uncle on those animatronic suits you guys keep locked up, the ones that had those children's spirits in.”</p><p>Plush looked at him with a surprised look. He grabbed at his shoulders and looked Reicht straight in the eyes.</p><p>“Those things are dangerous. Please tell me you won’t go there ever.”</p><p>“Unfortunately, I can’t. One of my jobs here is that I need to renew the seals on those suits. I may not be as experienced as my uncle, but I at least know how to take care of myself. Though, I wish my uncle wasn’t so protective. Trying to make me form a contract with a spirit. I’M NOT LONELY UNCLE AND I CAN PROTECT MYSELF!!!!”</p><p>“Again, do I even want to know?”</p><p>“Just my uncle being over-protective of his nephew. Pretty sure he wants me to live with him, but knows the state would say no since he travels a lot.”</p><p>“Heh, sounds like he cares about you.”</p><p>“To the point where it’s suffocating.”</p><p>“Sure dude, sure. Though, before you leave. There’s one thing I want. Well, two.”</p><p>“Okay, what?”</p><p>“First I want your number. You not being here is going to be boring and texting or calling is better than nothing. Right?”</p><p>“Oh, um, sure. Here”</p><p>Reicht pulled out his phone. It read 5:30 pm. They exchange contacts with Plush using a picture he apparently took of Reicht screaming into the sky. Seeing this, Reicht tried to grab Plush’s phone or at least urge him to change the picture. Plush kept it high above him, considering the 6 foot bunny was much bigger than the 5’ 6” human. Though one misstep happened, and Reicht is now tumbling onto Plushtrap. Reicht’s face in Plush’s chest as Plush looks up at him before bursting out laughing. </p><p>“You, do you really want me that bad!?”</p><p>“It was an accident, I didn’t mean for-”</p><p>“Though I will say that this is perfect.”</p><p>Plush puts his hand behind Reicht’s face and brings him forward for a kiss. They parted after a minute or so with Plush standing up and carrying Reicht in his arms.</p><p>“Plush, put me down!”</p><p>“Nope, I’m the prince and you’re my princess.”</p><p>“More like the dragon!”</p><p>“The dragon prince!”</p><p>“Plush!”</p><p>With that, Plush ran out of his room and out on stage with Reicht in his arms.</p><p>“It would seem we escaped the dungeon.”</p><p>“Plush, I swear to you. You will rue this.”</p><p>“Ah, my princess speaks ill of me. And ah, the dragon come hithers.”</p><p>Connie comes towards the stage with an angry look on her face</p><p>“We are opening soon and you are here playing princess and dragon!?”</p><p>“Connie, please help me. He ain’t no prince.”</p><p>“I’m the dragon prince and I believe that before we part. There is a reward for me.”</p><p>Plush leans down and again kisses Reicht before letting him go a few seconds later. Reicht is starstruck and looks a bit weak in the knees.</p><p>“Till we meet again, I shall forever be your prince. And you, my princess.”</p><p>Plush heads back to his room to get ready for work while both Connie and Reicht are flabbergasted at what just happened.</p><p>“That. Was. Something.”</p><p>“Is that something he does often?”</p><p>“Nope, but I kinda wish I had my camera. At least he gave me an idea for an event.”</p><p>“Mind if I help out once I’m fully hired?”</p><p>“Even if not hired. I’ll talk to Mike about it though. I may be the manager, but he is still the owner of the franchise. Now come on, Jack is waiting for you in the car.”</p><p>“K, coming.”</p><p>------------------------------------------------------</p><p>The drive to Freddy’s was to say, uncomfortable. Jack looked every now and then at Reicht and everytime a conversation started, it would soon die out after a minute or two. He wanted to try and connect to the kid, but it was like Reicht was trying to keep away from him.</p><p>Course, traffic didn't help speed up anything. And with this big of traffic, he wasn't sure what to do in this situation.</p><p>“(Why though, is it because I’m a former officer?)”</p><p>"So, uh,but where do you think you'll be stationed once hired?"</p><p>"Hmm, I'm hoping Nightmare's. Although Freddy's can be cool I guess. </p><p>"I-I see. Any reason why?"</p><p>"Not really. Nightmare's cause Plush is there and Freddy's because it seems like a cool place.(That and I heard the sealed animatronics are there. Would rather be close by just in case.)"</p><p>"Come on, I'm sure there are other reasons."</p><p>"Well, I'm not entirely sure what other reasons. Honestly, it's more a feeling I guess."</p><p>With that, the silence came back. Jack just kept on looking ahead while Reicht looked out the window. They came up to Freddy’s an hour later, but it was an extremely awkward ride. </p><p>“Kid, I’ll, uh, see you around I guess.”</p><p>With that, Reicht walked up to Freddy’s waving a hand goodbye towards Jack. Jack looked at him with a pained look.</p><p>“(Why, why is he so cold to me? I’m not a bad person I think. So why!?)”</p><p>Just then, Jack can hear footsteps approaching his car as a hand comes knocking on one of his windows. Rolling down the windshield reveals a man with long gray-silver hair and green eyes. Jack looked at the man with fondness in his eyes.</p><p>“Hey Mike, keeping the place busy?”</p><p>“Heh, you know it Jack. Like usual, letting the animatronics handle him before introducing myself to him.”</p><p>“Just make sure you stay on the kid’s good side. Unlike me who somehow got him to hate me.”</p><p>Jack banged his head on the wheel letting out the horn of the car. </p><p>“You mind Jack?”</p><p>“Eh, you guys are closing anyway. Letting them charge themselves before the 12 to 6 thing.”</p><p>“They were the ones who wanted to close a bit early. You know as well as I do we close at 9, clean for 30 min to an hour, and then have them charge for an hour for the night walking, and then a couple of hours in the morning, before getting ready for the day.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah. Need a ride home? Need some proper company right now.”</p><p>“Heh, let’s first get drunk and then crash at my place. How about that instead?”</p><p>“I say, let me park my car and we walk.”</p><p>“Sounds good.”</p><p>With that, Jack parked the car in a vacant spot and headed off with Mike to get some drinks. Mike though texted the others about getting drinks with Jack. </p><p>"Wait, what about guarding-"</p><p>"Think of this as your boss giving his employees a much needed break. I texted the head animatronics of each restaurant on the details as well as Connie. They all gave the ok, but expect us to spill the beans on anything that happens. As well put in overtime with no pay. Fair enough?"</p><p>"I know that last part is from you and not them. But, after all that happened. Please, let me wallow in my misery."</p><p>Mike smiled as he gave Jack a pat on the back. Together, they head to the pub for some fun.</p><p>------------------</p><p>"Hey Jeremy, do you think Reicht has what it takes?"</p><p>"Hmm, don't know Adam. Never met the kid so it's hard for me to say. But, if what we've heard from his uncle is true, the kid has at the very least guts."</p><p>The sliding doors then open to reveal the 17 year old. As he looks around the restaurant in awe.</p><p>"Hey dude."</p><p>He moves his head towards the voice to see Adam and another man standing next to him. Is everyone, animatronic included, taller than him!?</p><p>"Um, I'm, uh, here to begin the first night. My name is Reicht and I look forward to learning and working under you."</p><p>Reicht bows his head forward as the man and Adam look at each other before bursting out laughing. Reicht going red realizing what he just did.</p><p>"Sorry, sorry. The name's Jeremy and the scamp next to me is Adam."</p><p>"Though you already know me from when I went to your house."</p><p>"Did you try to slee-"</p><p>"Don't even finish that Jer. You know as well as I do that I'm older and counted by the law as an adult."</p><p>"Say that to the bunny animatronic who finds every opportunity to kiss me."</p><p>"Just kissing?"</p><p>"Connie said something to him. And no worries. He already told me of your guys' situation which I will want to speak to you in depth about. But I'll talk to you about it once I get past my 5 nights. So, what do I need to do?"</p><p>Jeremy and Adam looked at him, bewildered. Jeremy coughed into his hand and looked at Reicht with a serious face.</p><p>"Reicht Vic, you will be performing the 5 night trial in compliance with company tradition. A test to see if you are trustworthy to the animatronics as well as to the employees. We will then have you on day duty for the weekend before fully hiring you."</p><p>Adam then spoke up.</p><p>"Failure to complete the 5 nights won't disqualify from being hired. You will be placed on day duty as well as night with another employee to see if you are trustworthy for an entire 2 weeks. Failure to follow rules and regulations will result in disqualification and we will not hire you. Any questions?"</p><p>Reicht shook his head side to side and both Jeremy and Adam relaxed on the spot.</p><p>"Tell Mike Jer, that I hate him for making us do that shit."</p><p>"Pretty sure we didn't need to do it and he just did to make fun of us."</p><p>"That and to get a chuckle."</p><p>Both looked towards the camera that pointed towards the entrance. Sighing, they look back at Reicht who was stiff as a rock.</p><p>"Adam, I'll set things up in the security room. Why don't you have Reicht here introduce himself to the others."</p><p>"Aren't they sleeping?"</p><p>"They'll be awake soon enough anyways. Now go on, I'll call you on the radio when I'm done."</p><p>With that Jeremy ran towards the guard's room leaving Reicht and Adam in the entrance.</p><p>“Seriously Jer, ugh. Well, come on, Reicht. I’ll at least show you around at the very least. I’ll let the animatronics greet you when they’re awake in about an hour or hour and a half.”</p><p>“Thanks Adam. Say, do you work here as just a night guard or as a mechanic as well?”</p><p>“Oh, I work over at the Sister Location. I work over there as the night/day guard, but I also help with maintaining the animatronics. They’re my friends after all and being able to help them is nice.”</p><p>“Hmm, I wish I can do something that helps them in that way.”</p><p>“Don’t worry too much about it dude, I’m sure you can help them in your own way. After all, friends are there to build each other up. Not knock em down.”</p><p>“Hope your right about that."</p><p>"Well hearing from Plush how he misses the both of us in the group chat. Sounds like you helped him in one way or another."</p><p>"Heh, yeah. Never figured that a bunny animatronic would be such a good kisser. Or a good conversationalist. Or a cool dude. Is it me or the animatronics seem almost human. Like as if people are inside those mechanical suits."</p><p>"Heh, so you noticed. I'll tell you more but once you're fully hired. For now, want to head to the main party room?"</p><p>"The one with the stage. Sure." </p><p>Adam leads the way with Reicht right next to him as they make small talk. Though, it's a bit awkward as Reicht has to look up at the 5' 9" 18 year old while Adam has to look slightly down.</p><p>"(Is this how girls are with boob size? Would explain the distaste in anime.)"</p><p>They arrive at the main party room a few minutes later to see a black bear in the middle, a black bunny to the side of him, and a yellow chicken. </p><p>"On the right is Shadow the black bunny, Chica the chicken on the left, and Sooty the black bear in the middle of the two. There are others, but my guess is that they are in their rooms. Hmm, say. You told me you did music."</p><p>"I-I'm only starting. Don't have enough experience to play. Plus, I'm more comfortable with my own guitar at home. So, uh."</p><p>"Come on, just one song? I can give you critique on it. I promise I won't tell another soul."</p><p>"Aside from the animatronics here, right?"</p><p>"Ah, I see now. Hmm, they probs won' t hear you while in this state. But I'm guessing better safe than sorry, right?"</p><p>"Right. Now, can we move on?"</p><p>"Sure, let's stop by the kitchen and grab maybe some water. Know you can use some tonight at the very least."</p><p>"You want me to piss myself don't you."</p><p>"It be funny as fuck. Plus, I'm sure Sooty or Shadow can record it for me."</p><p>"How is it you were helpful and caring and are now appear to me an asshole?"</p><p>"Cause humans have many sides? And plus, friends aren't true friends unless they tease you and pull pranks."</p><p>"Whatever, just be glad that I'm thirsty."</p><p>"For?"</p><p>"I swear to go, I'm going to punch that handsome face of yours."</p><p>"I'm handsome?"</p><p>"Adam!"</p><p>With that, both Adam and Reicht head into the kitchen with Adam grabbing a couple of glasses, putting ice and water in both, and handing one to Reicht. A few seconds later, Jeremy pops into the kitchen grabbing himself a glass as well.</p><p>"So kid, you ready for your first night?"</p><p>"Ahaha, yeah...sort of...not really? I'm just hoping to get hired is all."</p><p>"I’m not worried on that part dude. From what it sounds from Plush, you’ll fit right in.”</p><p>“Hey kid, it’s almost time. Let’s head to the guard’s room and I’ll show you the ropes. Adam, go on ahead and meet Mike and the others. I’ll be there after I show the kid the ropes.”</p><p>“K Jer. Good luck Reicht. And don’t worry, the first night is usually the easiest.”</p><p>“I hope so, oh. Before you go, you guys want to exchange numbers?”</p><p>“Sure dude.”</p><p>“You best text me if anything goes wrong kid.”</p><p>With that, all three share contacts and Adam then leaves waving goodbye behind him.</p><p>“Now then, why don’t the two of us head to the security room.”</p><p>“Uh, okay.”</p><p>“Nervous?”</p><p>“Very.”</p><p>“Heh, come on.”</p><p>The two of them head to the security room. It’s a relatively moderate sized room with a desk in the front with lots of monitors, two doors on both sides with buttons for light and open/closing the doors, some boxes in the back including a bed. A vent above the desk that appeared to be big enough to hold an animatronic. </p><p>“The office is more empty than I expected.”</p><p>“We’re moving some things around at the moment. Now then,these monitors have a visual on every nook and cranny in the restaurant including these hallways. The keyboard here is used to select monitors to move the camera around side to side manually or zoom in using the up and down arrow keys. To select a monitor, refer to the letter and numbers below them. Press the number and letter at the same time will select that certain monitor. There is also an extra button here on the keyboard to open or close the vent. Other than that, you have the doors on the side to open/close, lights to see who’s close or at the door, and you’ll be here from 12 to 6. Oh, and the security room will be on limited power for the duration of your trial. I programmed monitor A8 to showcase how much power is left as well as time. Unfortunately, the kitchen monitor is under repair, but you can still hear noise. So we instructed the animatronics to make noise in the kitchen any time they’re in there as indicators. Any questions?”</p><p>Reicht looks at the screen and sure enough, the time 11:45 pm is on there as well 100% battery.</p><p>“The monitors run now separately from the generators, but the doors and lights now take up more power in order to accommodate this change. Once it hits 12, the room will darken a bit indicating the reserve power is on. All of our locations will have the same basics here along with additional add ons to make the night that much more difficult. Any questions?”</p><p>“I think I’m good.”</p><p>“Good, let’s see. The time is 11:50 pm. I’m going to go tell Freddy to keep Goldie in his room. During Adam’s trial, he came and disturbed the trial quite a bit. This time around, we plan to let a proper trial happen. Anything that happens, give me, Adam, or Plush a call. Actually, just give me a call, those two troublemakers will probably make things worse.”</p><p>“You got it Jeremy. Wait, um. Before you go, my uncle asked me to take a look at those animatronics, the ones with the seal.”</p><p>Jeremy stiffened at this.</p><p>“He told you about them?”</p><p>“Nothing major, just that there’s something possessed and that he sealed them in the suit for good measure. He asked me to take a look to see if any changes happen as I would help him at times when I visit him.”</p><p>“I see. Unfortunately, as the animatronics don’t fully trust you yet, I must ask that you wait for the 5 nights to be over before doing any tasks such as that.”</p><p>“Fair enough, anyway. Better go and talk to Goldie. Don’t know who he is, but he sounds like trouble.”</p><p>“You’ll meet him tomorrow, anyway. See ya later Reicht and good luck.”</p><p>With that, Jeremy steps out of the office into a print down the halls. Reicht could see Jeremy going down the pizzeria towards a room which he guessed was Freddy’s room as he opened and started to chat away. He looked across the monitors and saw there was one for the safe room with those sealed animatronics. Wait, animatronics!? He looked carefully and saw there was of them, a broken down bunny and what looked like a broken down Freddy. Both had seals on their heads that looked intact, but he can’t tell exactly. Just then, the lights dimmed and he knew the night had begun. </p><p>Half an hour into the night was when the movement started. From his cameras, he could see that Sooty had moved to look at the cameras with pitch black eyes. Meanwhile, Chica had moved down into the main party room, and looked at the cameras as well. Though, in a slightly twitching manner that freaked Reicht out. Shadow has yet to move and Reicht wasn’t sure if he needed to look out for anyone else. </p><p>1:00 am in the morning. Shadow was now close to the left door with Chica coming up on the right. Meanwhile, Sooty was nowhere to be seen, but noises could be heard from the kitchen. Rushing, Reicht closed the right door and headed to the left with Shadow peeking out from his corner to get in, but failed as Reicht pressed the button to slam the door in his face. He looked at the monitors to see 1 am as well as 71% battery life left.  He turned on the lights to see no silhouette on the right side opening it up and doing the same to the left as he didn’t see anything. He then went to the monitors to see Sooty over in the storage closet looking creepily at the camera, Shadow over at the stage, and noises being made from the kitchen. Goosebumps and sweat were all over Reicht’s body as he looked in terror at them.</p><p>“(When they want to be scary, they can be scary!)”</p><p>2 hours pass with minor activity being the changing of rooms. It is now 3 pm and Reicht has about 55% of battery life left. He knows he can survive the whole night if he keeps this up. He looks at the monitors to see that Sooty is now charging in for the kill. Acting fast, Reicht closes the door as a knock could be heard from outside. Turning on the lights, he can see Sooty rubbing his nose. Sooty looks up to see Reicht with a concerned face and a thumbs up. He thumbs up back and Reicht goes back to his station. Sooty leaves smiling knowing the guard is at the very least nice. </p><p>5 am and 20% battery life left. Reicht can make it, if he closes both doors right now. The power won’t last and he’ll run out. So, he has to wait it out as he looks to see Chica in the right hallway, Sooty on the stage, and Shadow coming towards him. WAIT!?</p><p>Reicht goes to close the right door just in time to hear footsteps in the left as he rushes to close that one as well. He succeeds. The door closes in time, but he then noticed his power draining and fast. From 20% to a mere 14% in the span of possibly 15 minutes. He lights up the right hallway, no ones there and opens it. He looks at the cameras to see Chica at the main party room and Sooty at the stage still. Meanwhile, Shadow appears to still be at the left door waiting for his opportunity. The power ticks down from 14 to 6%. </p><p>“(Come on, I’m so close. Just another 15 minutes possibly.)”</p><p>He turns the light on to see Shadow no longer there as he opens the door and looks to see he only has 2% left. Then one percent. Then the power cuts out as darkness takes hold of the room. </p><p>“(Come on!!!)”</p><p>Suddenly a glowing Freddy face appears to the left as well as glowing Sooty face on the right as music plays from the both of them. The song plays for a few moments before an alarm goes off. Reciht looked like he had tears streaming down his face before looking at his phone that indicated it was 6 am. The test was over. </p><p>Reicht survived the night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you guys enjoyed reading it as I did writing it. Did you guys like what I did? If so, please let me know. Also go check out the story that inspired this. Or more specifically, series.</p><p>https://archiveofourown.org/series/260290</p><p>The Fix Series by End_Before_Grace.</p><p>I'll see you guys in the next chapter whenever that comes out. Have a wonderful day and stay safe people. Wash your hands and self quarantine if you're sick please. Bye. ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Night 2: Looming Shadows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Soo, this is probably the longest thing I have ever written and yet I'm loving it every second.  I can actually feel myself improving every single time I write a new chapter and finding my groundings in it as well. As I've said before, I'm writing this series as both practice and as a tribute to an existing fan series. But I am loving every single second and now I have time to maybe write some other ideas I have. Like, full on series. With all that said, please comment what you think may happen cause I do have some idea of what is going to happen from here. No spoilers, but there are hints here and there already. With that, please comment if you like the work so far and see you guys in the next chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The alarm rings out. The indication that 6 am has approached along with the lights turning on in the room. Reicht has both fear and tears in his eyes. But the lights turning on quickly changes his expression to that of joy and accomplishment. He jumps with both arms in the air screaming.</p>
<p>“I PASSED THE FIRST NIGHT!!!!!”</p>
<p>Clapping could be heard from both sides of the room as Sooty and Freddy looked on at him with joyous looks.</p>
<p>“Looks like our new guard was able to survive us. What do you think son?”</p>
<p>“I still think this whole trial thing is stupid. But, he did prove he can handle himself somewhat. Definitely earned my  respect dad.”</p>
<p>Reicht looks at the two of them and starts to realize why they look so similar. </p>
<p>“So that’s why you two look similar. You guys are father and son?”</p>
<p>“Why, that should’ve been obvious kid. What with Sooty taking over the pizzeria in my place.”</p>
<p>“I feel dumb right now. And sleepy. And in need of a piss. If you don’t mind me, I’m going to go to the restroom real quick. And then breakfast afterwards.”</p>
<p>“Sooty can lead you. Right, son?”</p>
<p>*Sigh*”Right Dad, come on. I’ll show you the way."</p>
<p>"Thanks, uh, Sooty?"</p>
<p>"That be my name. And don' t worry about the other two, they're finishing some stuff up in the kitchen and then will meet up with us in the main lobby."</p>
<p>"I-I see."</p>
<p>"You good? You don't sound too well."</p>
<p>"Yeah, think I just need to get some sleep before my next night shift. Speaking of which, will I be doing the second night here or at one of the other locations?"</p>
<p>"You'll be doing your second night at The Cove, your third at Nightmare's, your fourth at Sister's, and your fifth night here. The details will be shared on what to do when you get to each location."</p>
<p>"I see. And back there, what did you mean you didn't want to do this thing?"</p>
<p>"This trial was something my father and them did back when the CEO was just a security guard himself. Back when there was only one Freddy's Fazbear and none of the other locations."</p>
<p>"I see. Nothing wrong with keeping tradition though, right? I mean, it did seem from the cameras you were pretty into your role, maybe you actually like it?"</p>
<p>"I'll admit I can see the appeal and that it's...fun. But, I don't know. I guess I find it unnecessary."</p>
<p>The two arrive at the bathroom after some conversation and really slow walking on Reicht's part. Reicht goes inside with Sooty standing outside by the door. </p>
<p>The bathroom is just a small room with a closet for toiletries, one toilet to the left along with some toilet roll holders, a trash can near the left side of the room near the door, as well as a sink on the right side of the room. </p>
<p>"Can you hear me in there?"</p>
<p>"Isn't it rude and weird to talk to a person in the bathroom like this?"</p>
<p>"I can come inside and-"</p>
<p>"No thanks!!! From what information I inferred, you guys are 18 while I'm only 17. No way I'm risking anything more than kissing."</p>
<p>"Yeah, heard from Plushtrap on that. Will be honest, kind of jealous he got to meet you."</p>
<p>"You're not the only one."</p>
<p>Sooty looks to see Shadow approaching him.</p>
<p>"Hey Shad."</p>
<p>"Yo Soot."</p>
<p>"Oh, is Shadow out there?"</p>
<p>"The one and only. Now, why don't I come in there with you and help you?"</p>
<p>"Can't dude, us animatronics are technically legal in human terms while he's still a minor. For you it won't be different maybe, but can you say the same to your potential partner here?"</p>
<p>"Hmm, fine. When you say it like that, I get where you're coming from."</p>
<p>"Question to the two of you?"</p>
<p>"Yeah dude?"</p>
<p>"So I understand you guys both are in love with Adam, correct?"</p>
<p>Both stiffen and look at each other for a moment.</p>
<p>"Uh well, don't know about Shadow here, but I can say, uh. Yes, I love Adam."</p>
<p>"Me too, I love Adam as well. Though, no one I have to love only one person. Right, Reicht?"</p>
<p>The sound of the toilet flushing and the sink being turned on can be heard from outside.</p>
<p>"Look, I got no problem with the fact that Adam has apparently a harem. In fact, it seems like he cares for you guys as well."</p>
<p>The sink turns off and the door opens revealing Reicht. He looks at both Sooty and Shadow as he closes the door and leans against it.</p>
<p>"Just want you guys to know that you don't have to hide that relationship from me. Well, mostly all aspects."</p>
<p>"What do you-"</p>
<p>"Sooty, like you said before. I'm a minor, and I'm not sure what will trigger people before they call CPS. Though considering you guys work in a children’s restaurant, you guys should have no problem. So just be careful around me, considering that Plush told me how Shadow and Adam first met. "</p>
<p>Reicht gave Shadow a look of major disappointment with an undertone of anger. Feeling this, Shadow looks away dejectedly as well worried. Feeling like he is the one in that security chair.</p>
<p>"We-well, at least I didn't do that with you, right?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, at least. But next time, don't ever have kids help you use the restroom. Pretty sure if Adam didn't have his mind in the gutter at the time, he probably would've said something."</p>
<p>"Okay, why don' t we move on from Shadow's mistake and instead get you some breakfast! You deserve it after completing the first night."</p>
<p>"Some waffles with Nutella and coffee please. Or a monster, a redbull, or 5 hour energy. Just something to wake me up till I get home for a nap." </p>
<p>"Hey Sooty, do you think they'll get mad if we let him sleep in one of our beds?"</p>
<p>“Hmm, I don’t think so?”</p>
<p>“You guys forget that I live somewhere else. With a father who is...probably-”</p>
<p>Reicht doesn’t finish his sentence as he calls up his dad. The worried shouting from his father could be heard by all three as Reicht moved a tad bit away to talk to his father about this whole mess. Saying that he’s going to take a nap real quick before starting his second trial. He also states that he passed the first trial as his father scoffs.</p>
<p>“You can stay over there for all I care, boy. Just make sure that nothing like this ever happens again. Your mother would behead me if she knew I lost you. Just come back home once your trial is done.”</p>
<p>“Thanks Dad. Love you.”</p>
<p>The call goes dead before his dad could say anything. Reicht looks at his phone, cold. He then sighs and looks at Sooty and Shadow with a warm look.</p>
<p>“Is it alright for me to crash in one of your beds after breakfast? Now thinking about it, it might be best to get some sleep before going to Foxy’s and considering the place is closer than Nightmare’s, it might help out a bit.”</p>
<p>“Uh sure, you can stay in my room. Cause knowing this rabbit right next to me, he might try something or probably has some stuff out.”</p>
<p>“...No comment.”</p>
<p>“Now then, why don’t the three of us get some breakfast. Oil for me and Shadow, and I’ll ask Chica to whip up some waffles with milk for Reicht.”</p>
<p>“Can you ask her to put Nutella or some chocolate spread on it if possible?”</p>
<p>“Will do. Shadow, I’ll meet you at the table ok?”</p>
<p>With that, Sooty heads to get some food while Shadow leads the way towards an empty booth.</p>
<p>“So, did you enjoy your first night?”</p>
<p>“IT WAS TERRIFYING!!!”</p>
<p>“Good to know. Me and Sooty couldn’t see why uncle and the others enjoyed doing the five nights, but now. I can very much see the appeal. Definitely going to have to keep it a tradition, that’s for sure.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah. Whatever.”</p>
<p>Reicht flops onto the table.</p>
<p>“I just want foooood. And sleeeeep.”</p>
<p>“Ohh~ Are you sure you don’t want something else~”</p>
<p>Reicht looks at Shadow with an annoyed look.</p>
<p>“Shadow, I’m going to say this as nice as possible. I’m never...going to sleep with you...ever.”</p>
<p>“I was talking about meeting the others. What were you thinking about, hmmm?~”</p>
<p>Reicht goes red realizing that Shadow just played him. </p>
<p>“O-of course I want to meet the others, but first I want food and sleep. I can meet them after I’m fed and well rested.”</p>
<p>“Uh-huh. Well, if you're lucky. You might get to see JJ over at the Cove today.”</p>
<p>“JJ?”</p>
<p>“He works over at Nightmare’s but was visiting The Cove Sunday and Monday to hang out with Balloon Boy and Girl.”</p>
<p>“Hmm, well. I guess that’s okay. Even if I don’t meet him today, I’ll meet him tomorrow. Ah, wait. Wasn’t there two more animatronics over at Nightmare’s as well, the Twin Babies or something?”</p>
<p>“Ahaha, those two creeps. They’re at Sister Location at the moment. They work at Nightmare’s but Boss wanted to see how they would fare over Sister’s. As well as try to make the animatronics make up a little.”</p>
<p>“Make up?”</p>
<p>“They, uh, don’t exactly have the best of relationships at the moment.”</p>
<p>“I see. Wonder if they’re going to be there during my third night?”</p>
<p>“Most likely, they should be heading back today. Boss wants you to have a fulfilling third night after all~”</p>
<p>“If Plush is there, then my night is already fulfilled.”</p>
<p>Shadow frowned a little at this. Obviously jealous that Plush and Reicht already seemed pretty close. </p>
<p>“Say, I heard last that you do music?”</p>
<p>Reicht looked at Shadow with a surprised look. Not expecting him to ask that question.</p>
<p>“Uh, yes. I do, but like I said to Adam. I’m only starting and I’m only comfortable with my own instruments. So I would rather not-”</p>
<p>“Oh come on, no one, but me is here. Plus, the worst that happens is that others hear you playing. What’s the worst that can happen?”</p>
<p>“No, I can’t. Really, I wouldn’t want to-”</p>
<p>Shadow drags Reicht out from the booth and onto the stage. He then grabs a guitar from backstage and hands it to Reicht.</p>
<p>“Come on~I want to hear you play~But if you want…”</p>
<p>Shadow positions the guitar in front of Reicht, his hands intertwined with his as he stands behind him.</p>
<p>“I can show you how and more~”</p>
<p>Shadow bucking a little into Reicht. Reicht goes red at this and pushes Shadow away from him, panting.</p>
<p>“Look, can you please stop doing that? It’s making me very uncomfortable.”</p>
<p>“Aw come on, it’s just some light teasing. After all…”</p>
<p>Shadow gets closer to Reicht and leans down until they’re faces are only millimeters apart.</p>
<p>“A handsome face like yours is irresistable~”</p>
<p>Shadow tried closing the distance even more and tried kissing Reicht, but Reicht pushed him away and hard. Shadow lost his footing and fell behind the stage. The sound of metal could be heard as Reicht stayed on stage panting and flustered. Realizing what he just did, he goes backstage to see Shadow sitting back up, but one of his ears is bent out of place.</p>
<p>“AHHH! I’M SO SORRY!!!”</p>
<p>Reicht bows up and down with haste apologizing over and over again to Shadow. Shadow looks at Reicht with a small smile.</p>
<p>“I-ti’s alright. It’s my fault for trying to kiss you in the first place. You were already uncomfortable and I just made it worse. Heheh, now if you’ll excuse me. Think I better call the Boss about getting my ear repaired.”</p>
<p>Shadow tried to stand up on that last line, but for some reason couldn’t. Looking over his left leg, he can see it is as well broken.</p>
<p>“And my leg too, aw jeez.”</p>
<p>Reicht goes to Shadow and has him hanging onto his shoulder so that Shadow can walk somewhat to a booth. Though, it was very awkward with how short Reicht was compared to the tall rabbit. </p>
<p>"Why are you helping me? I tried to kiss you back there, I invaded your space. Aren't you disgusted?"</p>
<p>"Am I disgusted? Hell yes I am."</p>
<p>Reicht sits Shadow down at the booth they were at before. </p>
<p>"Did you think that I would just start liking you all of a sudden? Did you think I would just miraculously fall for ya? Did you think of the consequences?"</p>
<p>Shadow didn't say anything. He just looked down as if he did the worst thing in the world. Reicht sighs and sits across from him. It was then Sooty came with the food to see Shadow in a bad state. He screamed, almost dropping the food. </p>
<p>"WHAT HAPPENED!?"</p>
<p>It was then Chica came out, gasped at Shadow's state, and ran into the back to get the others. A purple bunny coming practically a few minutes later.</p>
<p>"SON!!!"</p>
<p>The purple bunny looked over his son' s injuries, fists clenching and anger taking root. He looked at Reicht with red eyes, as Reicht winced. He scrunched to the back of the booth, bringing his knees in and covering his face.</p>
<p>"It was you, wasn't it. You did this to him! YOU HURT MY-"</p>
<p>"DAD!!!"</p>
<p>The purple bunny looked towards his son, who he could see had a sad look on his face.</p>
<p>"This was my fault, not his. Just...can you call Daddy? Pretty sure my leg and ear are in need of repair."</p>
<p>"Fine son, it's for the best."</p>
<p>Reicht looked up at the scene as he saw the purple bunny and Shadow talking. Like father and son. With fists clenched and a frown, he moves to the end of the booth and stands up.</p>
<p>"Hey Sooty, sorry but is it alright to eat my breakfast in the security guard room? Want to be alone at the moment."</p>
<p>"Al-alright. Uh, here."</p>
<p>Sooty gives Reicht the plate of waffles. Just as he leaves, Shadow grabs at Reicht's shirt.</p>
<p>"Reicht I'm-"</p>
<p>"Save it Shadow, please. You can apologize later, just. Need to be alone right now."</p>
<p>Reicht leaves the others as Shadow looks at Reicht's back with a pained look. While Sooty looks at him with concern. Before turning his attention to Shadow with a stern one.</p>
<p>"May I ask what happened while I was getting the food?"</p>
<p>"I went too far with my teasing. That's all."</p>
<p>"Is that all son? Because right now, I still feel like throwing that kid out."</p>
<p>"Dad, trust me. He didn't do anything. This was my own fault, honestly."</p>
<p>"Bonnie, maybe it's best to call Uncle Mike over."</p>
<p>"You're right Sooty. *Sigh* I swear, my whole family just loves to make me worried."</p>
<p>"How else are you going to stay light on your feet?"</p>
<p>"Brat. I still have a lot left in me. Don't go writing me off yet Shadow."</p>
<p>"Then next time don't follow Jack and Daddy over to the pub. You had me do your duty."</p>
<p>"We-well, it's been a while since I last saw him and I wanted to have fun."</p>
<p>"Whatever. Hey, uh, Sooty. Think you can check up on Reicht? Pretty sure he doesn't want me there."</p>
<p>"Sure Shadow. But you and I need to have a talk about what happened. Okay?"</p>
<p>"Promise. Now get going."</p>
<p>With that, Sooty heads down the hall as Shadow looks down with agony.</p>
<p>"(Why did I have to screw this up?)"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--------------------</p>
<p>Reicht was now in the security office eating his waffles, but he unfortunately had no drink or napkins. But he kept eating the chocolate delicacy, glad that he's at least able to enjoy breakfast. He looks at the security cameras to see the others still at the booth. They were all chatting it would seem. Though, Reicht paid close attention to the interactions between Shadow and Bonnie. Jealousy written all over his face. Finishing up his waffle, he looks through the other cameras. Especially the one with those suits to see a strange sight. </p>
<p>“(Was the Freddy suit always looking at the camera?)”</p>
<p>The broken down Freddy suit was looking straight at the camera, but the seal on its forehead was still intact. Reicht jot it down as being nothing. Though, he wonders why it looks concerned. Reicht let out a yawn, forgetting his concerns as he went towards the bed in the back of the room. Though, there is quickly a knock near the door as Reicht turns to see Sooty standing at the door. Reicht turns back and goes to the bed. He sits with his head downwards.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry. I just...couldn’t handle being there for another second.”</p>
<p>“Any reason as to why?”</p>
<p>“Just, made me uncomfortable I guess.”</p>
<p>“I see. Can you scoot, want to sit down.”</p>
<p>Reicht moves to the side as Sooty takes the chance to sit next to him. Reicht then leans against Sooty’s arm as Sooty smiles down.</p>
<p>“So, can you tell me what happened on stage?”</p>
<p>“Shadow went a bit too far with his teasing. Made me uncomfortable and so I pushed him away. I think I pushed too hard though because he lost his footing and fell backstage. Surprised no one heard it.”</p>
<p>“Yeah well, was in the kitchen so can’t say much on my part other than that.”</p>
<p>“Heh, guess that is a viable excuse. Don’t know about the others.”</p>
<p>“We all have our own stuff that we need to get done. I mean, for all I know. My dads were probably fucking and probably still are. As for Bonnie, think he was asleep or something when Chica bursted in on him.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, how is it that you all have reproductive organs? I say that because of both male and female.”</p>
<p>“Our creator wanted us to be as close to humans as possible. He wanted us to learn, to grow, to love, to hate, and all sorts of other things.”</p>
<p>“I see. Well, you guys talk and act like you’re humans so mission accomplished there.”</p>
<p>“Hahaha, you got that right. It’s both a blessing and a curse.”</p>
<p>“Heh. Heard from my uncle that he saw souls within you guys and everyone was dumbfounded on how to explain that. Well, mainly the humans.”</p>
<p>“That’s right. Your uncle is the priest who comes around once a month. Say, did he ask you to do anything specific.”</p>
<p>“Just check the seals on the suits. I can at least check and possibly repair the seals at the very least. Making a new one though will take time, I’m not skilled in doing the seals and not quite as..good...I just realized what I told you. Ugh, what is with you animatronics and making me spill secrets. First I told Plush and now you.”</p>
<p>“So, it’s safe to assume that you know lots of stuff about the paranormal. And have some powers as well. Am I wrong?”</p>
<p>“No, you're right. Ugh, about the seal part. Depending on the damage, it might just be easier to cleanse that entire room. Though from what I can see, the seals are okay so no danger just yet.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean it would be easier to cleanse the room?”</p>
<p>“Think about it, it would take me a couple of days to make the seals. In that time, they could do a lot of damage. Then again, I don’t know exactly what’s inside those suits so it would be a mistake on my part to say it be easier to cleanse them.”</p>
<p>“I see. But like you said, the seals are so far holding up so there’s no need to worry. Right?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, not yet...say, can I ask how your relationship with your parents is like? As well Shadow’s?</p>
<p>“Hmm, well. Shadow’s I would say is pretty good. He’s on pretty good terms with both of his dads and his dads are pretty lovey dovey when they want to be. At least, that’s what it appears to me. You’ll have to ask him yourself about his family. As for mine, well. I guess it’s okay?”</p>
<p>“Okay?”</p>
<p>“I mean my dad, Goldie, is experiencing memory problems. Sometimes forgetting I’m his son and the place we live in. Yet, he refuses to fix his processor. I’m not sure why, just wish he would tell me why. Say Reicht.”</p>
<p>“Yeah?” </p>
<p>“Do...do robot souls move on? Like, do we have our own version of heaven?”</p>
<p>“Hmm, hard to say. It’s not exactly a common thing for animatronics to have their own souls. But it’s indisputable that you guys have your own souls. Maybe there isn’t heaven, but I do believe in reincarnation. And, knowing you guys. You’ll probably all meet one way or another in life.”</p>
<p>“Maybe, still wish I knew why my dad won’t get his processor fixed.”</p>
<p>“Maybe he feels he’s lived long enough? Maybe he feels it’s time to meet the others?”</p>
<p>“I just wish he didn’t have to go in this manner. Like he’s given up. Tell me!"</p>
<p>Tears build up in Sooty’s eyes. He grabs Reicht's shoulders.</p>
<p>“I just want him to remember me. Is that so hard to ask? Is it wrong for your son to want the best for his dad!? Tell me, is it wrong!?”</p>
<p>Sooty is looking Reicht straight in the eyes. Fear, worry, sadness. A whirlpool of emotions could be seen on Sooty’s face. Reicht gave a small smile and picked up his hand.</p>
<p>“It is never wrong to wish for the best for your family members. Trust me.”</p>
<p>As images of his father and uncle soar through Reicht’s head. Images of his father yelling, of his father crying holding a picture frame, of his father acting cold to him, of his father drinking. But then his uncle appears, the dark thoughts fading away. Images of his father cooking pancakes for Reicht, of a toddler Reicht with his uncle at a water park, of Reicht studying the supernatural, of his uncle teaching Reicht about the supernatural, of Reicht and his uncle watching anime together. </p>
<p>Reicht looks up to Sooty with a serious face, but with a big smile.</p>
<p>“It’s not.”</p>
<p>“Really?"</p>
<p>Reicht gives Sooty a hug and a pat on the back.</p>
<p>"Really. It's okay to wish the best for them."</p>
<p>Sooty brings his hands up, but can't seem to do anything else. He's crying, he's breathing hard, he's not sure what to do. But he then brings his arms to return Reicht's hug and his worries slip away as he freely cries into Reicht's shoulder. He keeps on crying and crying, while Reicht just has a soft smile. </p>
<p>They part after moments and Sooty is wiping away the tears.</p>
<p>"Heh*sniff*you saw an uncool side to me just now. Sorry about that."</p>
<p>"Crying isn't uncool. Honestly, guys who can freely show their emotion are hotter than guys who are more closed off. Like, I want to know more about you. Don't close yourself off so much that I can't learn a single thing about you!"</p>
<p>Sooty laughs and looks at Reicht with a smile.</p>
<p>"It's weird. Shadow asked me to check up on you and here I am having you comfort me. Strange, isn't it?"</p>
<p>"Yeah well, everybody has their reasons. Still, Shadow asked you?"</p>
<p>"Hey, I know he did something bad. But he isn't a bad guy. Just talk to him about the incident, and resolve whatever happened."</p>
<p>"Heh, no worries. I will. But another time.*Yawns loudly*Need to get some sleep before the shift tonight. What time is it?"</p>
<p>"I think it's about 9:30 am."</p>
<p>"If possible, can you send Shadow to wake me up around 3:30 or 4:30 pm?"</p>
<p>"Sure Reicht, man though. I can see why Plush took a liking to ya. At this rate, I might fall for you."</p>
<p>"Please, don't. What I need are friends, not romantic interest. But I guess that's not guaranteed now, right?"</p>
<p>"With the texts Plush sent and if I can guess what Shadow did, yup. Best of luck to you and your love triangle."</p>
<p>Reicht turns red at that comment as Sooty looks at home with a smile.</p>
<p>"Please kill me."</p>
<p>"Nope, bye dude."</p>
<p>"Bye Sooty."</p>
<p>With that, Reicht curls up into the bed sheets and falls asleep. Unaware of the broken Freddy suit looking at the camera with a smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-----------------------------</p>
<p>It was not 12:30 in the afternoon and Shadow was in his room playing on his switch. He can't do much because of his leg. His dad couldn't come and fix now, but can later tonight. He lowers his console and covers his eyes with his left arm with a smile that reeks of frustration.</p>
<p>"Why did I do do something so stupid?"</p>
<p>“That’s what I would like to know.”</p>
<p>Shadow turned to see that it was Sooty at the door. He looks angry and Shadow knows exactly why. Shadow turns away and Sooty takes the chance to close the distance as he sits at the foot of his bed.</p>
<p>“So, you gonna talk?”</p>
<p>No response.</p>
<p>“Fine then.”</p>
<p>Sooty grabs Shadow’s switch and starts to play on it. Though, Shadow doesn’t know it.</p>
<p>“Oh, you’re playing the new pokemon?”</p>
<p>Till now. Shadow snaps back to see Shadow getting into a pokemon fight with a high level pokemon.</p>
<p>“Sooty, stop! I’m following nuzlocke rules and don’t want to see them dying.”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, I saved your game before I started to play. Not that evil.”</p>
<p>“Still! Hand it back!”</p>
<p>“Talk and I will.”</p>
<p>“Sooty!”</p>
<p>“Talk.”</p>
<p>Shadow reaches out for his game, but instead loses his footing and tumbles into Sooty’s arms. As Shadow tries to get away, Sooty is faster at drawing the bunny close to his chest and keeping him there.</p>
<p>“Sooty, what are you doing?”</p>
<p>“Figured you needed some comfort. Now then, want to talk?”</p>
<p>*Sigh* “I’m not sure what to say exactly. That I was jealous that Plush was getting close to Reicht. That I wanted to be close to Reicht. That I fell for him at first sight. Heh, imagine me getting some stupid crush on another human.” </p>
<p>“So basically, you want more. You want to have what we used to have, correct?”</p>
<p>Shadow groaned at the realization that perhaps what he needed was in fact what he and Sooty used to be in the past. A lover to call his own. </p>
<p>“Ugh, when you put it like that. Yes, I do. I want someone to call mine and mine alone."</p>
<p>"And...you thought that Reicht could be the one?"</p>
<p>"He's handsome and is nice. What more is there to know?"</p>
<p>"But did you feel the same thing from when we first met, from when we started dating?"</p>
<p>Shadow looked down, wallowing in misery because he knew the truth.</p>
<p>*Sigh* "No, I didn't. I think, I tried forcing my desires onto him and what came out of it was this whole mess. I guess, when I heard Plush was getting close to Reicht. That...I started to remember how it was like between you and Adam."</p>
<p>Sooty looked with a face that said "Tell me more."</p>
<p>"I was jealous, the guy we all said we would share was undoubtedly closer to you than anyone else. I wouldn't be surprised if he said he wanted to be with you. Weird, right?"</p>
<p>Sooty looked at Shadow as he started to tear up. </p>
<p>"I just want to be loved by someone. I have my parents, but I want a partner to stand next to me. To grow old with, to have a family with, to have…"</p>
<p>Sooty grabbed Shadow and pulled him in close. </p>
<p>"Someday you will find someone. It may not be Adam, it may not be Reicht, but there is definitely someone out there for you."</p>
<p>"Hey Sooty, do you love Adam?"</p>
<p>"Yes. I'm in love with Adam. So much it hurts sometimes."</p>
<p>"Then don' t let him go. Do all you can to make him yours."</p>
<p>"But, don't you-"</p>
<p>"Like you said, there is definitely someone out there for me. Still going to shoot my shot at Reicht and see where it goes though."</p>
<p>"First reconcile with him and then shoot your shot. Got it?"</p>
<p>"Right."</p>
<p>"You know, he wanted you to wake him up. Probably talk to you."</p>
<p>"Hehe, now that makes me nervous."</p>
<p>"Come on, it's about 3 right now. I can get you a crutch to wake him up."</p>
<p>"Thanks dude, I owe ya one."</p>
<p>"Let me pound that bunny booty and we got a deal."</p>
<p>"Wha-why!"</p>
<p>"I didn't hear a no~"</p>
<p>"Get out!!!"</p>
<p>"We do have some time~"</p>
<p>"OUT!!!"</p>
<p>---------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>4:00 pm. Shadow was now limping down the hallway, a metal pole in one hand to use as his crutch. He turns the corner to see Reicht still fast asleep on the bed. The dude looked so peaceful that it brought a smile to Shadow’s face. He didn’t want to wake him up. Both out of fear and because of how damn cute he looked. </p>
<p>“Mom.”</p>
<p>Shadow looks to see if he’s awake, but realizes that he is only sleep talking.</p>
<p>“Mom, where?”</p>
<p>Shadow doesn’t like the sound of this, but keeps going for he might get something.</p>
<p>“Don't go. Please."</p>
<p>Reicht sounds desperate. Shadow couldn't handle it any longer as he tried to shake Reicht awake.</p>
<p>"Reicht, wake up. It's time to get up."</p>
<p>Reicht's eyes slowly start to open as Shadow realizes that he has tears in his eyes. Reicht notices this and wipes them away.</p>
<p>"Hey Shadow *Sniff* What time is it?"</p>
<p>"A little past four. Why?"</p>
<p>"Just curious I guess. Thank you for waking me up."</p>
<p>"Yeah, yeah. No problem. Um, Reicht?"</p>
<p>"Yes?"</p>
<p>"I'm extremely sorry for what happened on the stage."</p>
<p>Shadow is trying to bend as forward as possible. Though, it's awkward because of the metal pipe.</p>
<p>"Can I ask why you did that?"</p>
<p>"Honestly, my teasing just went a bit too far. And also, I thought I might shoot my shot at the new guy."</p>
<p>"Shoot your shot?"</p>
<p>"Well, you're handsome, a nice dude, and I thought maybe I had a chance. And well, the result is what you saw. Again, I'm extremely sorry for what I did."</p>
<p>Reicht looked at Shadow with a disappointed look. But sighs and smiles.</p>
<p>"I accept your apology. But when flirting, do try and be subtle next time."</p>
<p>"Next time?"</p>
<p>"We-well. I doubt that you're going to stop, so I'm just saying to be more subtle please."</p>
<p>"Oh, from the sound of it. It's almost like you'll welcome it~"</p>
<p>“No comment. Now then, I should probably get go-”</p>
<p>“Wait.”</p>
<p>“What is it this time?”</p>
<p>“Um, when you were sleeping. You were, uh, saying some things towards the end.”</p>
<p>“Oh? What exactly?”</p>
<p>“Well, you mentioned your mom and said something along the lines of'' where is my mom?”</p>
<p>Reicht looked at Shadow with a smile, but inside was screaming. </p>
<p>“Was I?”</p>
<p>“Yeeep. With a longing look and tears in your eyes. Even when sad, you’re adorable.”</p>
<p>“Creep.”</p>
<p>“More like an opportunist. But seriously, why were you calling out to you mom? Did something happen to her?”</p>
<p>Shadow saw that Reicht was very uncomfortable. From the way he was rubbing his arm back and forth, the way sweat was forming on his face, the way he tried to look away and down. It was obvious something had happened.</p>
<p>“My mother. She, uh, passed away in an accident when I was five. It wasn’t the best moment in my life.”</p>
<p>“Can I ask how the accident happened?”</p>
<p>“We were on a hiking trail and my mom, dad was too busy with work and couldn’t come. We were climbing this big mountain surrounded by the trees, the sound of waterfalls, the sound of birds. It was honestly an experience I wanted to never forget, now it’s something I wish to forget. During a steep part of the mountain, rain started to come down. And me and my mom were at a par where one wrong move and you can go tumbling down an extremely dangerous part. Unfortunately, there were no fences or anything put in like it is today. So there I was, being very careful with where I step, until a squirrel runs past me. I lose my footing from the water and start heading for the cliff side, ready to plunge down a deep drop into the woods below. Thankfully though, my mother saw this and grabbed me but I had fallen far enough that my momentum brought her down with me. So, she instead threw me in the other direction even though it would cause her to fall in the other direction with more umph. I stayed on the trail, but I turned around to see my mother disappear into the woods below, hearing branches breaking, birds squawking, and a big thud. I think I had tears in my eyes and calling out, “MOM! MOM, WHERE ARE YOU!!! I’LL COME GET YOU!!!” or something. There were some people nearby who saw what happened so they were able to call 911. Though, even then. It was too late. The people who called made sure I didn’t follow after and waited until the doctors arrived before giving them the rundown. I was crying with snot coming out of my nose asking if she was going to be okay. They assured me that they will do their best. They never said she was going to be okay. My father learned of the news by the time my mother was getting surgery. And he came, just in time to hear of her death. He looked at me. Anger, hatred, disappointment, he made me feel like scum of the earth. It was the first time my dad looked so angry at me, like he wanted to murder me on the spot. I felt scared, but mainly sad and depressed. To this day, I still can’t get over it.”</p>
<p>Reicht looked to be on the verge of tears, but Shadow went over and gave him a massive hug. Reicht immediately broke down and started to cry right then there on Shadow’s shoulder. They were there for a good minute or two, Reicht crying and enjoying Shadow’s comfort and Shadow acting strong and being his rock. It was then Reicht’s phone started to ring as they pulled away from each other. Reicht took out his phone to see that it was Plush on the other end.</p>
<p>“Hey Plush, why you calling?”</p>
<p>“What, can’t I call like any normal person to check up on their friend.”</p>
<p>“Honestly, was expecting you to call sooner. Hold on a sec.”</p>
<p>Reicht then put the phone down on the bed and put speaker mode on. Shadow having a mischievous smile on his face.</p>
<p>“Oh Reicht~”</p>
<p>Reicht looked at Shadow and took a step back as Shadow shook his paws at him in a teasing way.</p>
<p>“What are you doing, Shadow? Why do you have that evil look on you?”</p>
<p>“COME HERE!!!”</p>
<p>With that, Shadow lunged at Reicht and started to tickle him, getting out plenty of laughs from his victim.</p>
<p>“Hey Reicht? What’s going on? Shadow, I know that’s you. Are you tickling him?”</p>
<p>“You know it Plush, and you know you love hearing his laughs.”</p>
<p>“...no comment.”</p>
<p>“Hehehe, ora ora ora!”</p>
<p>Reicht continued to get assaulted by Shadow’s ticklish paws all over his body. From his stomach, to under his armpits, to the neck. However, it was near his feet where he was very sensitive that Shadow started to assault getting even crazier laughs. Eventually stopping to let Reicht catch his breath.</p>
<p>“I*pant* I fuck*pant*”</p>
<p>“Careful, that’ll be for after you turn 18. Can guarantee that.”</p>
<p>It was then Reicht turned red.</p>
<p>“Hey Shadow, don’t promise him that. The one who’s going to get at him first is me!”</p>
<p>And now Reicht was a tomato with steam coming out of his head. Two people want him and he is not sure how to feel other than embarrassed and flattere. </p>
<p>“I have you two.”</p>
<p>At the same time, both Shadow and Plush say the same thing at the same time.</p>
<p>“Aw, you love us deep down. “</p>
<p>“WHAT HAS MY LIFE BECOME!!!”</p>
<p>Both Shadow and Plush started to laugh as Connie's mumbled voice heard through the phone.</p>
<p>“Whoops, looks like Connie needs me. Hey Shadow, did Reicht pass the first night?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, though he was cutting it very close.”</p>
<p>“Got to do better Reicht or else you won’t make it past the third night. Because I plan to play and I will play to win.”</p>
<p>“Unlike that time with Adam?”</p>
<p>“The adults are breathing down our necks on this stuff. Why you think Shadow and Sooty did this?”</p>
<p>“It was fun though, I will admit. Didn’t see the appeal, now I do. Especially seeing your scared look. It was priceless!”</p>
<p>“You should’ve seen him during blackout time, he practically leapt out of his seat!”</p>
<p>“Bye Plush. I’ll see you Wednesday!”</p>
<p>With that, Reicht hangs up the phone before Plush can even get a say in.</p>
<p>“And to you Shadow, I say. FUCK YOU!”</p>
<p>With that,Reicht rushes down the hallway before Shadow can even react and runs all the way down the hallway. Shadow is left astounded and yells back.</p>
<p>“REICHT, GET BACK OVER HERE!!!”</p>
<p>“HAVE FUN WITH THE PARTIES!!!”</p>
<p>Reicht goes past the main party room where he sees kids being entertained by the various animatronics and sees that it’s not Sooty, but Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica on stage playing some instruments. He sees Sooty helping out on the floor with the kids and waves at him. Sooty sees him and waves back. He then heads over to Reicht and then hears the sliding doors stopping momentarily as they open to reveal Adam. Reicht hears this and turns around to see Adam as well and wave him over. Though he looks like a sweaty mess from the looks of it.</p>
<p>"Um Adam, you good?"</p>
<p>"Yeah yeah, no worries dude. Just...need to clock in...to start my double shift. Ugh."</p>
<p>Adam is panting and seeing this Sooty heads to the kitchen real quick and comes out a moment after with some water.</p>
<p>"Here Adam, drink some."</p>
<p>"Th-thanks Sooty."</p>
<p>Adam takes the water and chugs it down. Both Reicht and Sooty look at Adam in disgust as water spills a little. Oh, and Adam just looks plain gross at the moment. They then look at each other and laugh.</p>
<p>"Sooty, Adam. What are you guys laughing about?"</p>
<p>"Well...I mean. I'm pretty sure Reicht can agree, but look at ya, you look as if you have a hangover. How!?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, what happened? You look so shitfaced, there's literally a bit of throwup on your uniform."</p>
<p>"That, and you came so early for your shift. It's like 5 and you have your shift at 11!"</p>
<p>They continue to laugh all the while Adam stutters and is bright red. He looks over himself, sees that he is indeed not the best dressed and that he is indeed early.</p>
<p>"Ugh, think they switched my drinks with someone else's by accident. Mind if I use the employee shower?"</p>
<p>"I'll also put your clothes in the wash for ya. God knows they need a wash."</p>
<p>Adam looked at him with defeat as he walked to the showers with a slump and a Sooty behind him. Though, from the way the bear was looking at Adam's booty, Reicht can guess that it'll be more than just showering that gets done. </p>
<p>"(Wait, isn't he a mechanical bear? Won't he get damaged underneath water?)"</p>
<p>Reicht deep in thought, on the logistics of machines and water and something that makes his face red, doesn't hear the footsteps coming up from behind. As he is ambushed by Shadow grabbing Reicht and bringing him into a chokehold.</p>
<p>"Thought you can get away, did ya?"</p>
<p>"Uncle! Uncle!!!"</p>
<p>Shadow let's go of Reicht and just gives him a smile. Doing it all while having his crutch still. Reicht lookee at Shadow with a sour look, and then a soft smile moments later. He pulls out a piece of paper with his number and gives it to Shadow.</p>
<p>"My number. Looking forward to getting to know you Shadow, same to Sooty."</p>
<p>"What, no goodbye kiss?"</p>
<p>"I'm still sticking around a little. Now realizing it, the bus gets here at around 6:30 and it's currently like 5:15. If I leave 10 minutes early, I can probs make it to the bus station. Worse situation being I take the 8:00 bus and get there by like 9:30."</p>
<p>"Then leave at 8:00! Come on, I can't tend to the floor with a broken leg and I need someone to entertain me."</p>
<p>"How's about we go to the security room or the break room and we'll see about it. Maybe show you an anime I introduced Plush too?"</p>
<p>"You like anime too!?"</p>
<p>"Wait, you're an anime fan!?"</p>
<p>"What's your favorite anime?"</p>
<p>"Attack on Titan, though Mob Psycho is a close contender for me."</p>
<p>"Oooh, I love those two series. Though I think number one for me is Anohana. I cried so much, and now I feel like crying again."</p>
<p>"Heard of it, never watched it. But why don't we watch something else. Don't feel like crying all day at my shift today."</p>
<p>"Marathon Made in Abyss?"</p>
<p>Reicht looked up at Shadow's face with awe and happiness, as if there were stars in his eyes.</p>
<p>"Thank you, for having good taste. Now then…"</p>
<p>Reicht storms ahead of Shadow heading to the breakroom, waving back at Shadow who looks pissed. Though both wear a smile on their faces as their bond will grow only deeper from here.</p>
<p>----------------------</p>
<p>"Hey Sooty, what do you think of Reicht?"</p>
<p>Adam is currently in the shower while Sooty is looking after washing his clothes.</p>
<p>"Hmm, well he's a nice dude. Wouldn't you know that I vented about my dad like I did to you. Kind of surprised by it."</p>
<p>"Hmm, so you like him?"</p>
<p>"As a friend, you know as well as I do there's only one for me."</p>
<p>A big thud was heard from the shower. Startled, Sooty calls out.</p>
<p>"Adam, you good?"</p>
<p>"Ye-yeah, just, um, dropped the soap on accident."</p>
<p>"Oh~ Dropped the soap now did ya, wonder why~"</p>
<p>"Sooty, this one time. Don't come in. I didn't do it on purpose and I still stink a little like vomit. I thought the shower would dull my sense of smell, is it that strong?"</p>
<p>"I mean, my nose receptors did pick up some stuff and-yes, you smell extremely bad."</p>
<p>"Ugh!? This is why I don't drink that much."</p>
<p>"Hey, it's okay Adam. Why don't we get back to the topic at hand though. Like I said and like you know, I love you. So do Mangy, Toni, and Tony. At this point I'm questioning Plush and Shadow, but I can tell they really like Reicht."</p>
<p>"Unlike me who was forced to see purple bunny dick as well be molested by yellow bunny hands. At least they know to be innocent in their flirting this time around."</p>
<p>"Yeah, things are shaping for the better this time around. Say, my dad put me on leader duty for the fifth night and was wondering if you have any suggestions."</p>
<p>"Hmm, oh. Kick out the adults sorta like the first night. Make it so that it's you, Shadow, Mangy, Plush, Tony, Toni, the two Babies, and whoever you can think of."</p>
<p>"Hmm, not a bad idea. Though, I don't think I'll bring in the Babies since they might mess up by accident. But maybe I'll ask my dad if we can do something like that, perhaps do it here."</p>
<p>"Oh, you can maybe use the warehouse. Reicht will know this location, so maybe put him in the warehouse to be more of a challenge? Like, rearrange some of the boxes and shelves to have him hide in. His objective to survive the night by moving and hiding."</p>
<p>"Hmm, that could work. Yeah, yeah! It'll be like a maze of sorts. Like at Universal or Knotts Scary Farm, but more interactive with a more survivor type of deal. You want in on it?"</p>
<p>"Sure, I can help with setting everything up. Plus, now thinking about it. It would be cool to play. Maybe I'll play a round."</p>
<p>"One who catches you gets to fuck you~"</p>
<p>"Hey, no fucking with Reicht there. I'll owe the one who catches me a favor or something.  Hm, think the vomit smell is gone."</p>
<p>Just then, the shower doors open revealing a fully hard and aching Sooty.</p>
<p>"Perfect~"</p>
<p>------------------------</p>
<p>"Did you do it?"</p>
<p>"Hold on brother, give me a second."</p>
<p>"They'll catch on though."</p>
<p>"They're too busy to notice."</p>
<p>"But-"</p>
<p>"No buts. If I mess up, they'll come. If I don't, they won't come. Simple. Now let me just finish this."</p>
<p>"How much longer?"</p>
<p>"Another minute."</p>
<p>"Ugh, come on big bro. Don't you want to see him?"</p>
<p>"Th-that's none of your business! Be-besides, he won' t recognize me anyway."</p>
<p>"Ehhh, why?"</p>
<p>"We were young at that time, I may remember. But a human's can come and go as they please."</p>
<p>"Either way, we need his cooperation."</p>
<p>"I understand that, but do realize that I wish to stay with him no matter what."</p>
<p>"Do you love him~"</p>
<p>"He's the person I wish to have as my master, nothing more, nothing less. Be-besides, you have your eyes on someone too, right?"</p>
<p>"Yep! And with him, I can have a lot more fun!!!"</p>
<p>"Heh. Ah! I got it!"</p>
<p>"Yes! Come on, we need to start executing the plan."</p>
<p>"Where to now little bro?"</p>
<p>"Where else!? To the warehouse!"</p>
<p>--------------------</p>
<p>8:05 pm</p>
<p>Reicht was looking outside of the bus with a smile on his face. Remembering him and Shadow watching anime together, Sooty and Adam coming to join in for an episode, and the four getting into an argument over what to watch next. Too bad Freddy came and scolded Adam and Sooty for not working...even though Adam didn't have work till later tonight. When the time came, Reicht said goodbye to everyone including Bonnie who looked at him with less of a scowl. Reicht then went red remembering Shadow kissing him and feeling him up a little.</p>
<p>"Make sure you pass night 2 and there will be more kisses along the way."</p>
<p>Reicht couldn't help but scream a little into arms, thankfully muffled. </p>
<p>"(That idiot! No, these idiots! I swear to god, please don't have any more problems at the Cove. Don' t need another one falling for me...even though it's nice knowing that I'm worth loving I guess.)"</p>
<p>Reicht arrived at the Cove an hour later, a half an hour than he expected.</p>
<p>"Didn't realize traffic would be so light. And here I was ready to sleep another half hour. Oh well."</p>
<p>Coming up to the entrance, he can see that there are still children inside playing. </p>
<p>"(The place does officially close at 10 after all.)"</p>
<p>Going inside, he's welcomed to the sight of animatronics and children interacting. A fox with a hook as well as a pink, white fox beside him. They seem to be telling the kids stories on their stage. Meanwhile, there is another fox and a blue bunny tending to the kids. Though, the fox seems more welcoming while the bunny is more irritated but for some reason has kids around him. Reicht looked to the right to see that there are three display cases, all three seem to be deactivated. The one on the left seems to be of a brown bear with the name "Toy Freddy" or "Fred", the one in the middle seems to be of a yellow chicken named "Toy Chica" or "Chi", the last one on the right was of a worn down green rabbit named "Springtrap" or "Spring". Looking at the rabbit closely, Reicht begins to think he looks like Plush and that spirit he saw. </p>
<p>"(Could it be!?)"</p>
<p>Suddenly he's jumped from behind as someone latches onto his shoulder.</p>
<p>"Yellow! How do you do!?"</p>
<p>Reicht recognizes the voice as the person jumps off and Reicht turns around to see…</p>
<p>"Jenny!?"</p>
<p>"Hehe, didn't expect to see me. Did ya?"</p>
<p>"Wha-why are you here!?"</p>
<p>"It's my birthday, duh. I'm turning 18 today. And you didn't get me a present for me, did ya?"</p>
<p>"I didn't even-I mean-WHAT?!"</p>
<p>"Hehe, we can talk more at a booth. Come on, I want to hear whether or not the rumors are true.”</p>
<p>“First, going to day that they are not. Second, they are more “human” than I thought. Such as Plush, he’s very, uh, fun? Same with Shadow and Sooty, those two are fun as well.”</p>
<p>“Like I said, tell me more at the booth. I want to eat some ice cream sundaes. Do you want-”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“Uh-”</p>
<p>“With a coffee drizzle as well a chocolate drizzle, no cherries.”</p>
<p>“Alllight, um, let me tell the fox and I’ll join you at the booth.”</p>
<p>“Kay.”</p>
<p>With that, Jenny heads off to talk to the fox helping children while Reicht sits at an empty booth. Though, a small child appears and stares at Reicht. Reicht tries to ignore the child thinking nothing of it, but he does not go away. With visible sweat drops, he asks the kid a question.</p>
<p>“Can I help you?”</p>
<p>“Do you know my sister?”</p>
<p>“Oh, well. We met a couple days ago, but I guess you can say yes?”</p>
<p>“She won’t date you.”</p>
<p>“Wha-”</p>
<p>“She has a girlfriend. And you’re stinky, ugly, badly dressed, stinky, and wear glasses.”</p>
<p>“How old are you kid?”</p>
<p>“I’m 12 years old.”</p>
<p>“Name?”</p>
<p>“Alex.”</p>
<p>“Well Alex, I’m not interested in your sister that way. I just moved here this weekend and she was just being nice to me is all. Plus, don’t need relationship drama. At least, not anymore than I already have.”</p>
<p>“Hmm, I have my eyes on you stinky.”</p>
<p>“The name’s Reicht. Maybe you can call me that instead?”</p>
<p>The kid starts twirling around and making finger guns at Reicht.</p>
<p>“Stinky! Stinky! Stinky!”</p>
<p>“ALEX!!!”</p>
<p>The kid freezes and turns slowly to see Jenny approaching. Also known as the raging bull with steam coming out of her nose and anger written on her face.</p>
<p>"ALEX! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"</p>
<p>Even while yelling, she was stern. Someone who's used to a bratty brother.</p>
<p>"Nothing. Just telling Stinky your gay."</p>
<p>Jenny turned red and grabbed at Alex's ear.</p>
<p>"Owowowow, bis sis!"</p>
<p>"Big sis nothing, he does not need to know everything about me yet."</p>
<p>"But what if he hit on you!?"</p>
<p>"Uh, no worries there. Already got enough love drama, don't need anymore."</p>
<p>"Ohhh~ Can you spare any details~"</p>
<p>"Nope. We're not lovers, but it's obvious their feelings for me. And it's both endearing and annoying."</p>
<p>"Ooo, a love triangle~ Do you like the both of them?"</p>
<p>"Uhh, to be determined. I like them, but want to know them as friends before deciding on something."</p>
<p>"I see. I see. Now then, let's move on from that and talk about what you're doing here. And you mister."</p>
<p>Aled let out an audible gulp as he looked in terror of his sister's demonic, yet sweet face.</p>
<p>"Would you mind scurrying off? I wouldn't want to kill my only brother, especially in front of all your friends."</p>
<p>"Meep."</p>
<p>Alex rushes off to meet with his friends. Though they saw the incident and were huddling together in fear and when Alex comes, they disappear to a part of the party room Jenny and Reicht can't see.</p>
<p>"You know, I feel bad for Alex. Having a sister as scary as you can be terrifying."</p>
<p>"Yeah well, he's still a brat. And one who's going to get it later for spilling something personal."</p>
<p>"Soooo, girlfriend?"</p>
<p>*Sigh* "Yeah. A junior in my high school, we've been dating from back when I was a freshman."</p>
<p>"You guys met when she was in middle school?"</p>
<p>"We're only a year apart so it's not creepy. I'm a senior, and she's a junior. Please don' t think anything is wrong with it."</p>
<p>"Nope, nothing at all. But what about college?"</p>
<p>"Local one here, plan to do community for now and then transfer after two years, not because of her of course. Just figure save money up before medical school."</p>
<p>"You're going to become a doctor?"</p>
<p>"Yep. If you're ever injured or need surgery. Come to me, I can help you at a discount of course."</p>
<p>"That's sick! I haven't decided if I'm gonna go to college or just work and work my way up."</p>
<p>"Well, what do you want to do?"</p>
<p>"Not entirely sure, right now I'm trying to find out. I graduated, trying to get the security job, and have my life in front of me. I have some hobbies though my dad wouldn't approve of me going for them. So, it's most likely a desk job for-"</p>
<p>Smack! Jenny looking pissed gave Reicht a hard smack. He looked shocked, he didn't expect her to slap him. He then looked at her in fear, and when she rose both arms up. He covered himself, trembling in fear. But no pain came, just two arms resting on his shoulders and her face in front of his.</p>
<p>"Listen to me and listen well. What your dad approves is irrelevant is this situation. What you want and what you believe is best is up to you. Do you have something in your life that you want to continue doing for the rest of your life?"</p>
<p>"M-music. I like to write songs and sing them. I like to play guitar. But I'm trash at it. My dad said-"</p>
<p>"Play for me."</p>
<p>"Wh-what?"</p>
<p>"Don't listen to your dad. He sounds like a prick to me. A real asshole. How you put up with him, I don't know. What I do know is that he doesn' t dictate your life. It's your life, you make the choices that lead you down your path. So. You going to play?"</p>
<p>Reicht looked at Jenny with a new sense of respect and awe.</p>
<p>"Um, give me a little bit of time. There's actually two people who want to hear me as well, so I want to do it when they are around as well."</p>
<p>"Then I'll be waiting. Heh, looks like closing time has come. Mind walking me to my car? Need to take my little bro home."</p>
<p>"Wait, why are you having your party here with none of your friends around?"</p>
<p>"Contrary to disbelief, I'm not a very social gal. Would rather take my brother and his friends to this place than to party with a bunch of fakes and liars. Though, I'll admit. I was bored all day here until you showed up. Had I known you be here, would've texted you asking if you can come to hang a bit."</p>
<p>"Heh, careful. Just cause I like males more doesn't mean I won't go for females."</p>
<p>"But you already have two potential lovers, so I think I'm safe there."</p>
<p>"Maybe I want a third potential."</p>
<p>"Ooh~ A third huh? Thought you didn' t want any more love drama?"</p>
<p>"I don't. Which is why I'll never be together with an ugly thang like you."</p>
<p>"Says the one with bandages for arms!"</p>
<p>"Says the prissy with a layer of makeup on."</p>
<p>"Says the one with the rose gold glasses. Bet you don't even need them. Do ya?"</p>
<p>"Hey, fashion is fashion. And these do help me in just another way."</p>
<p>"Hmm?"</p>
<p>"Aren't you guys supposed to be leaving? It's almost 10."</p>
<p>"Ah, that's right. Alex! We need to get going!"</p>
<p>Looking around, it's obvious that Alex and his friends are the only kids left. As the animatronics take the opportunity to clean up whatever they can from plates and food on the tables, spilled food on the floor, and wiping down the arcade machines. </p>
<p>"Alex! It's time to go!"</p>
<p>The sound of footsteps can be heard as Alex and his friends came running up to Jenny. </p>
<p>"We don't wanna!!!"</p>
<p>"No buts or no ice cream!  Now go to the car, I'll be there in a little."</p>
<p>With that, all of them went to the car.</p>
<p>"Ice cream?"</p>
<p>"It's good bait. Anyway, good luck on your night job. Ur gonna kill it!"</p>
<p>"Yeah, yeah. If I pass, you better have your weekend open then. You got it?"</p>
<p>"Text me the deets and I'll see. Bye!!!"</p>
<p>With that, Jenny was off leaving Reicht behind. He then hears his phone ringing as he looks at it to see a number he doesn't recognize.</p>
<p>"Hello?"</p>
<p>"Hi, is this Reicht by chance?"</p>
<p>"Yessss?"</p>
<p>"Thank god, my name is Mark. I'm the guard at The Cove and the guy that was supposed to be mentoring you. Unfortunately, came down with something and wasn't able to come in for work during a day shift or the night shift. But uh, congratulations on completing the first night. On your second, you will be behind the desk with a flashlight and a mask. The office will have vents on both sides with cameras in them, a great big hallway in the middle to use your flashlight on and scare any animatronics coming, while using your mask to disguise yourself as one of them should any of the animatronics come from the vents inside. Now, all the animatronics can come from the hallway in the middle as well, but be especially wary of Foxy. Make sure you flash the hallway when you hear or think someone is coming. After a few flashes, they will leave their position and possibly try another method or go to one of the party rooms. Other than that, there’s a tablet instead of many monitors used for the security cameras. I suggest going now to memorize each camera and its location. As well as make sure balloon boy and balloon girl don’t make it you. One of the animatronics from Nightmare’s, JJ, will be joining tonight. He is like balloon boy, but with sharp fangs. He will be in one of the party boxes near the music box. You can remotely charge the music box by switching over to the camera with the party box, and there will be a button with music on it as well as a bar on top. Just click the music button and the bar will charge itself. With all of that said, head to your station and wait until 12. Just like a Freddy's, the lights will darken indicating the game has begun. Everything is connected to a generator that will activate once the trial has started. You have more power than at Freddy's but that is because the flashlight and the cameras use power. Any questions?"</p>
<p>"Uh, no sir."</p>
<p>"Call me Mark kid, and good luck on passing. I'm sure you'll do well. Once you have passed this night, it'll then be Nightmare's and then Sister's for your fourth trial. The fifth trial was left up to Sooty, but it appears it might be at the warehouse the company owns. With all of that said, have fun getting scared shitless!!! Buh bye!"</p>
<p>The call ends and looking at the clock, the time is 10:20.  Reicht looks around and sees the clean up is down and the animatronics are getting ready to charge before the night begins. Not wanting to bother anyone, he goes to the security office and sure enough. The layout is as Mark described. It's a big room with vents on both sides of the desk with a great, big hallway. Looking around, he decides to get acquainted with the many mechanics for this night. And soon enough, 12 came and the lights dimmed. Night 2 has begun.</p>
<p>12:30 am</p>
<p>The first visitor to office came by as a blue bunny was coming through the vents. Seeing this Reicht, put the mask on early, but didn’t realize that it cut the flow of air quite a bit. The bunny came into the office and left a minute later seeing the guard with the mask. Reicht takes it off and coughs from lack of air and takes deep breaths. He flashes the hallway and sees no one. He then goes to the camera with the music box and winds it up.</p>
<p>1:30 am</p>
<p>Noises could be heard coming down the hallway as Reicht flashes seeing a white and pink animatronic climbing on the roof with Foxy down beneath her. They each look away from the flash as if it harms them and goes away. Reicht immediately putting the flashlight down. He then hears noises from the vents as he turns to the cameras and sees Balloon Boy in the left vent. Seeing he got caught, he leaves. But another noise is heard from the right vent as Reicht goes to turn on the camera for that one and finds the blue bunny back again. He goes to put the mask on, but accidentally knocks his glasses off of him. The lens shattering on impact. </p>
<p>“Tch. Luckily don’t need em to see.”</p>
<p>He puts the mask on and the bunny leaves soon after entering.</p>
<p>3:00 am</p>
<p>45 percent of the power left. Reicht has been able to fend off the attacks so far at the expense of his glasses and keep the music box going as well. He checks the music box and winds it up. He then puts the screen down once fully wound and flashes the middle. He sees a fox, but not the one with a hook. He waves hello to Reicht who waves back with a smile and the fox leaves.</p>
<p>“Nice guy. But, I need to reserve power if I’m to survive the end. Use the cameras less and rely more on instinct. Come on, you’ve been in tougher situations than this.”</p>
<p>4:30 am</p>
<p>24 percent of the power left. Reicht is starting to believe he can do this. If he can keep up this momentum he built, he believes he can do it. He winds up the music box, checks the vents, and turns off the monitor. He stays like that for 15 minutes with no movements whatsoever. He then hears something coming down the hallway and flashes it to see Foxy coming down with his hook up. He flinches and looks at Reicht with distaste in his eyes.</p>
<p>“(Did I do something to upset him? Whatever, need to finish the job.)”</p>
<p>5:30 am</p>
<p>6 percent of the power is left. It would seem like Reicht has passed the night, but unfortunately not yet. It would seem the animatronics pulled out all the stops. Foxy and the gang came down the hallway only to get flashed. The blue bunny came from the vents causing Reicht to use the mask along with some bear behind him. And then balloon girl came into the room finally draining the power till only 2 percent was left. And it’s 5 minutes till 6. So Reicht winds the music one last time and puts on the mask as he sees the bear enter again, surprised when Reicht looks in his direction with a determined look. Though the balloon girl looks at him in confusion as to what he is looking at. Just then, Foxy launches himself at Reicht as Reicht braces himself to be caught. Just then, 6 am rings out and Foxy stops in his tracks. Reicht looks at him to see that he has indeed stopped. He then looks at the clock and slumps into the chair with a big smile on his face. 6 am has rung out. Night 2 has been completed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>